For The Love Of Dawn
by MeltingSunlight
Summary: Lyra joins the Dawnguard with the secret urge to find out more about the vampires. Lyra finds out more about the vampires than she could have hoped, and in doing so plunges herself back into the world of dragons and chaos she so recently escaped from. But this time she's not alone. F!Dovahkiin/Serana Rated M for language and future chapter content
1. Chapter 1

The sun had long since dipped behind the mountainous skyline by the time Lyra finally made it into the dawnstar sanctuary. Nazir seemed to be the only one around, and didn't really pay much attention to her as she traipsed past him into the dim room she called her own. She took a seat near the fire, and began pulling her armor off bit by bit, until she was left with a small pile of it and a few goosebumps. She strode over to the wardrobe and found some typical mourners clothes. She wasn't in mourning, apart from the fact she had no mead in the immediate vicinity, but she liked the dark colours, and so wore them anyway.

She headed back down to see if Barbette was about. When the sanctuary in Falkreath was raided, the vampire's pet Frostbite spider had been killed and, despite being over 300 years old, she'd moped for weeks. Eventually, Lyra and Nazir could no longer stand it, and they went and found her a spider egg, which the vampire had expertly care for until it had hatched a few days ago into a finely disgusting specimen of an arachnid, just like the last. She was overjoyed, and now seemed to spend all of her time checking on it, and throwing it scraps of food. Nazir had joked it would get fat, and she had rather bluntly told him so would he if he kept on eating all the sweet rolls. It shut him up rather well. Finding her favorite Argonian blood wine on a table in the corridor, she made her way to the pen in which the surprisingly tame spider lurked.

As predicted, Barbette sat on a stool, hunched over her alchemy table- which she (or rather Veezara) had moved over to the pen- mashing some Chaurus eggs with what looked like Ice wraith teeth.

"Invisibility?" Lyra asked casually, propping herself up against the wall with her elbow and taking a swig of her wine.

"The stocks were getting low. Astrid said you were going to need some for your next task, and so I thought I'd get to it."

"My next task?" Lyra queried, taking another drink.

"Assassination."

Lyra rolled her eyes and smiled "I got that much, pint-size. What assassination? I'm the listener- and I've heard of no assassination."

Barbette scowled at her. Quilla's teasing was frequent, but she never meant it. "I like being short. It makes for better fun. I don't know, ask Astrid. She's skulking away in the training room."

"Oh, I thought she was out.."

"Astrid? Out? Thats not likely. She hasn't been out since.. Well, since Arnbjorn.."

Lyra sighed. "Yeah.. Well.. I'll go see her. I'll be back later for the potions by the look of it."

"See ya."

She downed the last dregs of her blood wine and discarded the bottle by the little heap of other discarded bottles in the corner. She wondered what Astrid could want her to do that hadn't come from the Night Mother.

Lyra found their leader hacking away at one of the training dummies with the two deadric daggers Lyra had given her as a birthday present.

"I heard you wanted me to do something?" she asked

Astrid stopped slashing and turned to face her, breathing hard. Her hair was loose in its pony tail, and her face slightly red. "Oh, yeah.. Come with me."

Lyra followed the woman out of the training room and into the dining room. She took a seat at the head of the table, and astrid sat next to her and to the left.

"I.. I want you to kill this man." Astrid said handing her a scrap of paper. The name 'Marcus Renmer' was scribbled along the top with along with 'Winterhold'.

"Who's 'Marcus Renmer?"

Astrid sighed and gazed into the fire, her head propped up with one hand.

"The man who killed my husband. I've been tracking him for weeks. But, bless Nocturnal and her luck which you've brought to this sanctuary recently.. I've found him. And now, I'm going to kill him. Well, you're going to kill him."

"Are you sure.. Are you sure you don't want to do it yourself?"

"If I did it, it would turn into a public mauling."

I sighed. She had a point. Astrid facing him would only tempt fate. An assassin kept to the shadows, and Astrid would be too tempted to loose control of herself.

"Alright. I'll go now, get it over with."

Astrid gave a week smile "Thank you."

Winterhold was a godforsaken place. The thought had crossed her mind when she'd first come here, and it crossed her mind every time she had come since. The snow was at least a foot deep, and made it difficult for her horse to walk faster than a crippled horker. Lyra dismounted by The Frozen Hearth Inn, which apparently held Mr. Renmer. She tied shadowmare to the post at the front and apologized to him for leaving him in the freezing snow.

"I'll be back soon" she said to it, patting its nose softly. She hoped that was true. It was late enough when she returned back to the sanctuary, and she hadn't been planning on going out again after. She wouldn't have either, had it been for any other reason. She entered the inn hastily, closing the door behind her. There was no one around. Everyone with half a brain was asleep.

_Good. Means I can drink this potion without needing to hide first._

She took the blue bottle from her pocket and drank it quickly, the effects immediate. Barbettes potions were always the best for invisibility, because they lasted so long, and didn't reveal her the second she touched something. Hundreds of years experience made sure of that. Now invisible to all but those with a highly trained eye, Lyra made her way to the rooms, checking in each one until she found the right one. Marcus was an ugly man, short and tubby, with a scarred face and by the smell of it, a drinking habit worse than Belethor's. She drew her dagger, crossing the room and leaning over his bed. She was too tired to make much of a think of it. She silently slashed his throat in one move.

_B_astard. She thought. She went through his pockets and took what he had on him. Two silver rings, a gold necklace and a flawless sapphire. She was still the thieves guild master, and she couldn't let herself pass up on such an easy picking. She left the room and went to sit in the corner whilst the potion wore off. It did so shortly after she sat down, without anyone witnessing.

_Back into the cold._ She thought. Lyra rose again and made her way back into the blizzard. Shadowmare lifted his head in greeting as she untied and mounted him. Just as she was leaving the village, an Ork approached her.

"You there. The Dawnguard is looking for anyone willing to fight against the growing vampire menace. What do you say?"

Lyra sighed._ Another nutter. Why are there always nutters?_

"Yeah, sorry, not interested."

The Ork snorted. "That's what everybody says, right up until they find their throat being ripped out by a pack of hungry vampires." with this, he began to walk away, trudging on through the snow further into the village.

_Wait.. This guys serious? Hmm._

"Hey... Hey! Wait a minute." Lyra drew up along side him.

"Yeah? you change your mind? The Dawnguard could use somebody like you."

Lyra thought about it.

_This could make for an interesting weekend, if he's serious._

"Sure. Point me in the direction."

The Ork marked the location of 'Fort Dawnguard' onto her map and told her "The names Durak. See you around."

Lyra watched him go, before turning Shadowmare around and making her way back towards Dawnstar.

Lyra rose late the next day. The trek back from Winterhold had exhausted her, but in thanks Astrid told her to just take the rest of the week off, which gave her the perfect opportunity to follow up yesterdays encounter with Durak. She pulled on her Nightingale armor, and left the sanctuary for fort Dawnguard. She decided to get a carriage to Riften, and do the rest by foot. She didn't really know if she could sign up to kill vampires though. Deep down, she'd always had a fascination with the creatures. They were so like her. Lovers of the night, the shadows, in league with the Deadra, enjoying their power and generally just outliving the hell out of everything. Thats what drew her in the most. She wasn't afraid to die, but there was so much she wanted to do with her life, and it felt like she didn't have enough time to do it all in. She sighed. She'd see how it went.

When she got to the fort, she had to admit, it was impressive. Huge and very solid looking, nestled onto the hill side like an incredible bird watching over the sprawling landscape before it. A man, well, boy from the looks of him named Agmaer armed with only a wood cutters axe had walked up with her. Clearly terrified, he chattered nervously about this and that, and she did her best to nod along with him and ask questions when appropriate.

"Is that your only weapon?"

"well.. Yes.. I took it from the farm. It was all Pa had."

Lyra sympathized. Her two young cousins Adana and Ty lived on a small farm on Solstheim, and when she visited they always begged her to take them back with her for an adventure. She promised them that she would soon, and that they could come and stay at Lakeview manor with Runa and Lucia, her adopted children. It would be nice for them to have some friends to play with.

"Here." Lyra said, proffering two elven daggers "Have these if you want them- I, uh.. found them on the way over here."

His eyes shone "Really? You'd let me have them? Are you sure? It would sure be less embarrassing than this old thing.."

Lyra nodded. "Yeah, I don't see why not." She handed them over and Agmaer regarded them with awe.

"I-I'll make good use of them, I promise! Thanks so much!"

Lyra smiled. It was nice to give back sometimes, with all the stealing she did.

They arrived in the fort a few moments later, after a brief chat to Durak who gave Lyra her first cross bow. He assured Agmaer there would be one for him inside. They were greeted by a man named Isran, who was talking to what appeared to be a vigilant. After waiting for their conversation to end, and having one of our own, Lyra decided to just sign up.

_Whats the worst that could happen? _She thought.

She discovered that the vigilants had all but been wiped out, and that before they had, they had been "poking around" in a cave named dimhollow crypt. The vigilant, Tolan, had said there was some ancient vampire relic there. And so was born her first dawnguard assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

Dimhollow Crypt was not as bad as it could have been. So far, all Lyra had encountered was a few vampires, a few creepy dog things, and a dead looking Tolan. The fool had marched in on his own, and rather quickly gotten himself killed. She felt little sympathy. Vigilants of Stendarr had never been her favorite people, and in her mind, rightly so. They were mostly pompous idiots, who strolled around Skyrim killing everyone and everything that didn't fit their archaic ideals of normal. Good riddance.

_Ugh.. I'm a bad person._ She thought.

She had ventured along the tunnels for about twenty minutes until she had come to a large open space. There were strange looking alters dotted around (which she found out to her great, albeit juvenile entertainment, moved), and what looked like a button on a pillar in the centre.After a lot of hassle, a nasty injury to her hand, and a mental note not to trust buttons, she finally managed to solve the puzzle and the floor had begun to move. Now she stood watching cautiously as a large, stone cylinder rose noisily from the floor. A door slid down and revealed a rather attractive young woman in strange robes, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest. A second went by and the woman slowly opened her eyes. She blinked once, before promptly falling on her face at Lyra's feet. "Well that was graceful." she muttered. She knelt down and helped the woman up. She looked a little bewildered. "What- Who are you?" she asked slowly. Lyra gazed at her. There was something about the woman that made her... Curious. "Who were you expecting?" Lyra asked.

"Well.. One of us.."

Lyra frowned "One of you?"

The woman ran her fingers through her hair and gazed around her as Lyra spoke, as if disorientated. She looked back to Lyra. "What- You haven't noticed?"

Lyra looked the woman in the eyes. They burned a liquid gold. She took an educated guess. "You're a vampire?"

The woman nodded, regarding Lyra with slight caution "Is that going to be a problem?"

Lyra thought about this. "I was sent here to kill vampires..." Lyra looked the vampire up and down. "But, I think I could make an exception." She murmured under her breath.

The vampire raised an eye brow with a half smile "I'm sorry?"

Lyra turned away, smirking "Nothing. So- what exactly were you doing in that piece of stone?"

"You make it sound like I was up to something. I wasn't in there by choice."

"Forgive me if I fail to see how you blundered your way through this cave, completed that bloody puzzle, got into that rock, shut the door and sealed yourself away by accident."

The young woman rolled her eyes, but there was a glint of humour to them.

_Gods, those eyes.._

"I was put in there. By my mother. Not sure how long ago."

"Wow. And I thought _my_ mother was bad."

"Wait until you meet my father."

Lyra grinned "Bit early on for that isn't it?"

The woman's jaw dropped slightly, but she was still obviously suppressing a laugh. "Wha- oh for the love of- That's _not_ what I meant!"

Lyra laughed. They were going to get along nicely. She tried to be serious again "So, was your mother just crazy or..?"

The vampire sighed as she stretched her arms. "No.. Well.. Not exactly. She was trying to protect me. My fathers slightly... Obsessed with this prophecy, and... Well, it's a long story."

Lyra frowned "How long were you in there?"

"I don't know... It feels like a long time. Who's the high king?"

"Thats actually up for debate."

"Oh great, a war of succession- good to know the world didn't get boring whilst I was gone. Who are the candidates?"

"Well, theres Ulfric Stormcloak who's the head of the 'True-Nord' rebellion, and Jarl Elisif who's in league with the Empire. Bit of a civil war."

"...Empire? What empire?"

_What? ...No way. _Lyra thought, _It's impossible. There is no way she's been in there since the first era. _

"You know... The Imperial Empire? From Cyrodiil?"

"Cyrodiil's the seat of an empire? I must have been asleep longer that I thought.. I need to get home."

"By nocturnal.. You're an antique! You've been in that stone for over 3 Eras- Im surprised you didn't actually just fossilize." Lyra broke away from her awe to ask "Where's 'home'?"

"_You're_ surprised?" The woman said, "How do you think I feel?" She sighed quietly "Off the coast of Solitude. Castle Volkihar. Will be nice to get back, depending on who's around... Care to come with me? That is, if you'r... 'duties' aren't going to prevent it from being a good idea."

Lyra looked slightly confused "My duties? Oh, with the Dawnguard? No.. I'm not too keen on them. The leader is a bit of an arse. I guess I only joined them to find out more about vampires, not to senselessly kill." Lyra smiled "Maybe I'll just stick with you. You've got me interested now."

The vampire nodded "The company would be appreciated. I'm Serana."

_Thats a pretty name.._

"Lyra. Well then- off to Castle Volka-hoo-ha it is."

Serana laughed as she began climbing the crumbling stone steps to the iron door of the cave. "Castle Volka-hoo-ha. Yeah- sounds like a plan."

Minuscule shards of ice lashed against her face as Lyra took her first steps into the open. The damned snow had started again and it was getting deep under foot. Judging by the heavy clouds, it wasn't going to ease up any time soon either. Serana pulled up her hood, looking at Lyra smugly as they began to walk.

"Cold?" she asked sweetly.

Lyra scowled at her. "I don't need a hood. I'm nordic, my blood gives me an immunity to cold."

Serana stopped walking and gave her a look "You're going to challenge a vampire to a battle of blood immunities?"

Lyra smiled and continued trudging through the snow "Yeah, okay. Maybe not. Know that you're envied."

The vampire glanced at her, before turning her attention back to the ground "Envied?"

Lyra glanced back "Well... When I said I was interested in the vampires.."

Serana looked surprised "You're.. looking to become one?"

Lyra sighed. "Its been on the cards for a while.. I wanted to get to know what I was walking into before I decided for definite. Thats why I made the decision to join the Dawnguard. Thought they might be a good start. I'm doubting that now though."

Serana sighed softly. "You know, if you're greeted by my father when we arrive at the castle, which unfortunately is likely, there is a chance he will reward you for my return. Not because i'm safe or anything, but because when my mother hid me away, she hid away a rather vital part of his beloved prophecy with me. I'm sure you've noticed the scroll. Anyway, the point is, my father, Harkon will probably offer you his blood in thanks. In fact, I know he will, it's tradition. You know what that means, right?"

Lyra felt strange. "...Vampirism?"

Serana nodded "You will become a vampire lord. You'll share the blood of the ancients, which will make you a lot more powerful than your average cave dweller."

Lyra thought on this.

_Why does it sound so very appealing? _

"Is that why you'r eyes glow like that? Because of the higher 'status'?"

"Yes... Its also a warning to other vampires that they are in the presence of.. Royalty, I suppose. Your's will too, if you accept his 'gift'" Serana adjusted her hood a little "Just a heads up- I.. I wouldn't advise declining. He won't kill you this time around, that I'm fairly sure of. But he will not allow you back into the castle, and from then on you'll be a personal enemy."

Lyra couldn't help herself. "Ohh, right, and obviously you'd miss me _far_ too much to risk that."

Serana rolled her eyes "You just keep telling yourself that."

"Will do."

The two settled into a comfortable silence as they continued on through the snow. Lyra thought over what she'd been told.

_If I accompany her into the castle, I'm going to be offered vampirism at the highest level I'm ever going to get. If I don't, i'm a personal enemy of a scary sounding vampire lord with a really big castle and a really beautiful daughter. _

She scolded herself slightly for saying that. For all her flirting, she really wasn't the sort of person to make judgements of people based on how they looked.

_Except maybe sapphire. I let her get away with murder. Literally. _

Lyra smiled as she remembered the guild. It had been a while since she'd dropped by. She made a mental note to visit soon. _But what to do now? _She knew deep down that one day she would give in and slightly less that accidentally contract Sanguinare Vampiris and slightly less than accidentally not get it treated, but was she ready for it now? _Why not now? What am I waiting for? To be past my prime? I'm already 25, I really don't want to get much further. Besides, I kinda like serana.. I don't want to loose her as a friend, nor do I really want to come against her in a fight. And I've got children now.. I might be able to protect them better... Even that bloody Fox Lucia brought home. I'd be able to watch her and Runa grow up without worrying about getting old myself. _

She knew she was slowly talking herself into it. She did every time. She could write a book of all the reasons she had come up with over the years for turning to the shadows.

_Ha, it would wipe the smirk off of Barbette's face too. Never mind living for an eternity, it would be worth in just to watch her tiny little jaw drop. _

Lyra chuckled to herself. Deep down, she knew she'd finally signed the papers. She had finally agreed with herself to take the chance. She was going to become a vampire.

**Reviews make me smile :) *And type faster* ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this took and unreasonably long time to upload, but schools back and writing time's really been whittled back- I endeavor to get the next one out sooner ^^**

She could fell a dragon with a single arrow but, much to her new companion's wry amusement, Lyra couldn't row for shit. After totally drenching herself, she eventually just gave up and left it to Serana, who told her rather bluntly she could have managed in the first place.

"Why return here if you don't even like the place?" Lyra asked, gazing out towards their ever closer destination through the sea mist. The sea of ghosts was not named in jest. Many lives had been claimed to it's capricious temperament and frozen temperatures. Ironic, Lyra thought, to have a stronghold of immortals in such a place.

Serana's words were drawled, dipped in a thick boredom which gave the impression the subject was older than her comprehension. "We, Clan Volkihar are on the cusp of a terribly ambitious war. My father has a prophecy of a time of darkness, of a time where he will 'end the tyranny of the sun'. At least he thinks he does. My mother was convinced otherwise, convinced he was insane. Thats why I was locked up... For my safety."

Lyra wrinkled her nose in confusion. "How in the name of Nocturnal does this man think he is going to blot out the very sun?"

Serana shrugged and sighed "Thats something only he and the mad knows. Although sometimes, I think the two are not so separate as we might hope."

With her words, the boat shuddered, creaking and wailing as it run aground in the shallows which lurked before the shores of the unwelcoming island they had arrived at. Lyra stood and stepped hastily onto dry land, not wanting to spend anymore time in the crooked, dangerously unstable floating little scrap of wood. For a moment, the both stood in silence, Lyra taking time to survey her bleak surroundings as any accomplished hunter always did before launching into them and Serana just surveying her feet. Lyra got the feeling she wasn't overly comfortable about being back home, despite her rush to return.

"Are you okay?" Lyra asked tentatively, not wanting to push her on the matter. Serana glanced at her and smiled weakly. "Well there's something I'm not often asked- I'm fine.. Just a little apprehensive. My father isn't a man I care for and, unfortunately, I can smell him here more than freshly. Looks like he drove my mother out after all. I'm glad you're here, or this would be really very unpleasant."

Lyra frowned."Unpleasant? He's that bad?"

She rolled her eyes as she began to trudge up the damp gravel towards the castle doors. "Ass hole or not, apart from his world domination scheme, my father still values manners and courtesy as a priority. It may sound childish, but he can't start on me about the whereabouts of my mother in front of you, it's not the done thing. So for as long as you're here, I can't get grilled."

Lyra smiled "Looks like I'll just have to stick around then."

Serana opened her mouth as if she was going to say something, but if she was she decided against it. Passing some suspiciously life-like gargoyle statues they made it to the less than welcoming looking front gates. Serana was greeted with great zeal by a fellow vampire at the gates. The man merely eyed Lyra with slight suspicion, but evidently Serana's nonchalance towards her sufficed to keep his questions at bay. Serana pushed the front door open and slipped into the shadows. Lyra followed, squinting slightly in the gloom as the door closed behind her.

"My long-lost daughter returns at last. I trust you have my Elder Scroll?" a voice boomed from below us.

"Spare me..." serana muttered. She stepped forward, making her way down the stairs into a grand long room filled with two corpse-strewn, blood-drenched banquet tables and presented herself to who was, presumably, her father. "After all these years, that's the first thing you ask me?"

Her father said nothing but looked expectant.

"Yes, I have the scroll." she snapped.

His demeanor immediately changed. "Of course I'm delighted to see you, my daughter. Must I really say the words aloud? Ah, if only your traitor mother were here, I would let her watch this reunion before putting her head on a spike. Now tell me, who is this stranger you have brought into our hall?" Harkon drawled, turning his attention to Lyra who stood silently observing to the side of them.

Serana gestured towards me. "This is my savior, the one who freed me."

_Savior? I only pressed a button. _Lyra thought to herself. _Still... _She turned her eyes to Harkon as he once again turned his attention to Lyra.

"For my daughter's safe return, you have my gratitude. Tell me, what is your name?"

"Lyra." Lyra said, glancing around at the tables and realising with a strange amusement that the people strewn on them were actually still alive. Why on earth she found this funny she didn't know. Maybe she was hysterical. Maybe it was all starting to get to her.

"I am Harkon, Lord of this court. By now, my daughter will have told you what we are." Harkon pronounced less than modestly.

"You're vampires." Lyra said with a half distracted, half thought-consumed tone, still surveying her surroundings.

_Did Serana grow up here? _Lyra wandered in awe. _All those thousands of years ago? It seems impossible.. But I guess she must have. _Lyra slapped herself mentally. _Why am I thinking about her now? _Lyra_, for gods sake, you're about to make a life changing decision and all you can think of is girls? _Her attention snapped back to Harkon.

"Not just vampires... We are among the oldest and most powerful vampires in Skyrim. For centuries we've lived here, far from the cares of the world. All that ended when my wife betrayed me and stole away that which I valued most."

Lyra really didn't like this guy. He was slimy, almost reminding her of an undead Belethor. She recoiled at the thought.

"There is but one gift I can give which is equal in value to the elder scroll _and_ my daughter. Lyra... I offer you my blood. Take it, and you will walk as a lion among the sheep. Men will tremble at your approach, and you will never fear death again."

Though Lyra had no intentions of doing so, she thought she'd ask the question anyway. "And if I refuse your gift?"

Harkon shrugged, the metallic rustle of his chain mail armor beneath his leather chest plates running over the stone floors filling the silent gap in his speech. "Then you will be prey, like all mortals. I will spare your life this once but you will be banished from this hall. Perhaps you still need convincing... Behold the power!"

Lyra stood back as Harkon threw his arms out and arched his back. Dark red splattered from every inch of his quickly changing body and disintegrated into thin dust before it hit anything. There was a deafening roar, and Harkon's true form burst from his human guise. His skin was pale green, his arms and legs lengthened slightly with wicked claws protruding from each long, bony finger. Ragged, horned wings sprouted from his back and his eyes had clouded to Dremora black, bright white, razor sharp teeth glinting beneath a sudden, sick smile. Each muscle on his body bulged, and his head was donned with an elaborate crown. A crimson cape cascaded down his back. His voice rang out again, still clear and defined though his mouth only moved slightly, making Lyra wander if the action was slightly telepathic in origin.

"This is the power that I offer! Now. Make you'r choice."

Lyra had made her choice a long time ago. She could feel Serana's glowing eyes on her.

"I accept." She said simply.

Harkon matched her simplicity with his own two words, punctuated with emphasis on each letter. "Be still."

He lunged forward, grabbing Lyra's shoulders with his taloned hands and dug his small, albeit sharp teeth into her neck. She didn't feel all that much pain, and within seconds her vision blurred into a thick red haze. Just before she was lost to unconsciousness, she felt the distant sensation of being caught, presumably before she hit the ground. With her last atom of energy, Lyra secretly hoped it was Serana.


	4. Chapter 4

Consciousness slowly seeped back in through the fractures of Lyra's sleep like hot magma oozing through the crevices of a stirring volcano. Her thoughts followed suit, slow and viscous in the way they tried to reconnect brain to body, catching and sticking to everything they touched, distorting and delaying them. She tried to move. The magma was in her muscles, thick and heavy, weighing her limbs down. Her effort had little effect, and she stayed motionless. With a burst of sudden pressure, that magma suddenly shot up, splitting and cracking her body like solid rock around it in a desperate bid for the surface. Pain exploded in her skull and Lyra groaned. Not magma, light. No burst of pressure, just the exorbitant use of energy involved in merely opening her eyes. She snapped them shut again and felt the magma slowly recede- all she had to do was stay here, nice and still, eyes closed. A thought struck her.

_Where exactly _is_ here? _

She tried to move again. Her arm slipped slowly from its draped position across her abdomen to the cold hard floor she lay on, her fingertips twitching over the tiny specks of grainy dirt and gravel they were met by. She tried to cajole her sluggish mind to remember where she was, and why she was where she was but all she could think of was the pounding in her head and the rickety little boat.

_The boat... The boat! _ Images rushed towards her out of the fog that swam lazily around in her head and piece by piece her situation was recalled.

"Serana?" Lyra murmured faintly, still unable to open her eyes.

A male voice replied, deadpan but with a hint of slightly morbid amusement and slow emphasis on each syllable. "Not quite."

If Lyra had been in a better state, the unexpected answer and the proximity from which it came would have made her jump or recoil away in surprise, but her reactions were too slow and by the time it registered, the cue for reflex had passed and thus she continued to lie, unresponsive on the ground. Unlike her body, Lyra's mind was not so idle. The fog was clearing, and the cogs beginning to turn as she battled to put a face to the voice.

The voice came again. "Come on, dragonborn, you've slept for three days. Time to rise."

Lyra's brow furrowed slightly, and she tilted her head towards the sound of the voice. "What?... Who?..." She took a stab. "Dirge?"

A snort of contempt. "Try again."

She gradually shifted onto her side and propped herself up with the elbow, hiding in the relief of her own shadow. She made another attempt to open her eyes. The pain wasn't as great as the first time, but her eyes stung and watered profusely, making her focus all her energy on holding them open before they snapped themselves shut like two heavy doors on springs. After a minute, the stinging stopped and she was left to mop up her face with the back of her hand. "By the divines... what did I drink?" She moaned to herself, only half joking, holding her thumping temple with her free hand.

The mans voice sounded a little less patient this time. "Nothing yet, which is why your body is having a temper tantrum. Come on, now. I'm tired of seeing you on the floor. Up."

With a great amount of will power, Lyra struggled to her feet. Her body wasn't amused, nor was it shy to let her know. She fell backwards a few steps until her back hit a wall, which she gladly took advantage of, using it to prop herself up. The source of the voice was stood, leaning against a stone balustrade several feet above her gazing down at her with glowing eyes.

It clicked. "...Harkon?"

"That's 'my lord' to you." Harkon said icily.

Lyra wrinkled her nose and stretched out her ridged arms above her head, her senses slowly coming back to her. She remembered her decision to not like this man. "It'll be Harkon or Yol, you choose." Her thu'um resonated through her body as she spoke, feeling stronger by the moment as she gathered herself. "Just a heads up, Yol might not be as fun as it sounds. For you, anyway."

Harkon said nothing, but glared at her. She ignored him and began trudging along the wall to the door, not in any real hurry.

"Where do you suppose you're going?" Harkon drawled.

Lyra shrugged. "To see what I look like. Never been a vampire before." She didn't feel much different.

"Before I've even taught you how to use your powers?"

"I think I'll work me out." she answered, hoping he'd take the bait.

"And if you don't?"

He took it, and Lyra couldn't help it. "Serana will work me out."

She could hear Harkon's growl of annoyance as he got the implications and had to try desperately not to giggle, her whole face contorted in silent laughter.

Harkon's voice was strained. "Have it your way."

She shoved open the heavy oak door. "I will." She said to herself whimsically as she slipped out of the room, leaving Harkon alone to stew. "Maybe I'll have it her way, too." She added, still smirking.

"Have what who's way?"

Lyra jumped. Serana was stood leaning against the wall to her left, blood potion in hand, her golden pools of eyes shining from within the shadows.

"Nothing." Lyra said quickly. Thankfully, Serana seemed not to want to push it any further.

"Well, you certainly look different. You took long enough- I was starting to worry you wouldn't make it." she said, pushing herself forward with her back and sauntering her way over to where the dragonborn stood.

Lyra raised an eyebrow. "I've survived worse. Good different?"

Serana considered for a second. "Depends. You're pale, you'r eyes glow gold and your hair has turned even blacker than it was before. In my opinion, good different. In you'r opinion, who knows?"

Lyra frowned. "Doesn't sound too bad. Let's find a mirror."

"There's a nice one above my bed."

This time, Lyra raised both eyebrows. "Don't be too forward there, Serana."

Serana smirked. "You're not the only one that can make innuendo's. Seriously though, there really is a mirror above my bed."

"I though vampires slept in coffins?"

Serana waved her hand. "It does nothing for me. Highly overrated."

Lyra smiled sweetly. "Oh good, I was wondering how we'd both fit."

The older vampire didn't rise to it, but Lyra saw the smile she was suppressing. They arrived at Serana's room faster than she'd imagined they would. Then again, he walking pace was a lot faster than she remembered it being before, and it didn't tire her out what so ever. Her vision was sharp as a deadric blade, and she could hear conversations from the floor below her. She also found herself overwhelmed by scents. Everywhere she turned she was bombarded with something new, and with her inexperience, found herself unable to tell what they were at such a magnified level. It was beginning to make her head spin by the time Serana came to a halt at the door which Lyra discovered lead to her room, and she was glad of the relief when upon entering she found that it mainly consisted of one scent- Serana's. She decided very quickly that she liked serana's scent. It was soft and unobtrusive, like vanilla and cinnamon. She couldn't understand how she didn't notice it before. She decided she could think more on it later, and instead focused her attention on her the task in hand.

Serana's room was huge. An enormous four-poster bed draped with crimson and gold and black stood proudly beneath two windows at least twice Lyra's height and five times her width which looked out over the sea of ghosts in all of it's myth-clad beauty. The flood was a dark mahogany along with the rest of the furniture, most of which was crested with gold leaf. A fire place, twice times the size of the one she'd built for lake view manor, built with black basalt and topped with more high grade mahogany was the center-piece of the room. On the mantle piece there were ornaments which looked so old Lyra dread to think what they were worth. The main decoration was an huge egg, the size of a child's head, covered in black glossy scales and encrusted with rubies and garnets, black diamonds and another reddish gem Lyra couldn't name. It was one of the most beautiful things Lyra had ever set eyes on. And one of the most expensive. It had an allure to it that made you fee like it was looking back.

"Pretty, isn't it?"

Lyra peeled her eyes away from the egg to Serana who was slowly turning a small amethyst in the shape of a saber-tooth over in her hands, and gazing out of the windows on the other side of the room.

"It is... What exactly is it?"

Lyra smiled. "Well, it was a gift from a kajiit trader that took a liking to me when I was very young, about twenty three, the year before I was turned into a vampire. He said it was the only remaining reminder of a fabled and rare species of dragon, of which only two ever existed. They were black as night and twice the size of your average dragon. According to the book he had, the two dragons, Vokunvoldur and Keinalmunax, were so corrupt in their power, the gods themselves ascended to the mortal plain to vanquish them. Their only egg, still unhatched, was sealed into enchanted stone until the day came that it was ready to be released. It's said whoever grants it its freedom shall forever be its master... Or mistress. But it would take a dragonborn in the very least to do that." Serana looked at her. "I've been doing my research on you, whilst you were out of it- is there any faction of skyrim you don't run, little dovahkiin?"

Lyra grinned and crossed the room to sit on the edge of the bed. "I get around a bit."

Serana smiled. "I can imagine."

Lyra turned her attention back to scanning the room. Turns out, here really was a mirror above Serana's bed. She made a mental note to ask why on earth she'd stuck a mirror to her ceiling later- for the moment, she was too taken aback with what the mirror showed her. She barely recognized herself. Her hair, which before hung annoyingly straight and very dark brown around her shoulders now flowed in thick ebony waves to around her mid- back, glossy and soft. She hadn't noticed it before, but now she ran her hands through it, staring at each strand as it ran through her fingers. Her skin was different, too. Serana had been right to say it was paler; it was like snow- but to her relief she did not look sickly, or malnourished. Last of all, she gazed back up and into her own eyes. It felt like a weird thing to do, but she couldn't help herself. They glowed molten gold, just like serana's and they seemed to change the entire way she looked. They made her cheekbones look higher, for one. Or maybe they actually really were higher. She didn't know without feeling her face, and she drew the line at that for fear of looking totally bizarre in front of Serana- something she seemed to care far too much about lately.

"So, how's vampirism going for you?"

Lyra drifted from her thoughts and looked slowly to where Serana stood. "It's.. Uh.. Good... What did you do?"

Serana frowned. "What did I do?"

"Yeah... After you were turned?"

Serana looked down at the dark wooden floor she stood on, and set the little purple ornament she was playing with back on the mantle piece. "I recovered from my injuries for nine months... The physical ones, anyhow. I've lost hope that the mental ones will ever heal, even after 4000 years." she said quietly, crossing to where Lyra listened and sitting next to her on the edge of her bed. Lyra sighed. There was definitely a whole story to serana waiting to be revealed, though she knew it would take a long time. But Lyra had forever, and what else was forever for?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, so by my standards, this is a really long chapter. I have six weeks of doing nothing now, so I have all the time in the world to write ^^ This fic is in contest with my other fic atm as to which fic gets a new chapter first, and I've decided that I'm going to judge which fic to update first by how many reviews each one gets. (this isn't a terrible way of getting more reviews lol, I genuinely need a system here). Oh, and just to say, if at any time I mixed up Lucia, Lydia, And Lyra, I apologise, but they all sound the same and I had to write about them all at the same time haha. Hope you like it :{)**

Gravel crunched wetly under foot as Lyra strode along the path that lead to where she knew Serana was sat by the waters edge. The sea had brought in a thick silvery mist, which hung languidly a few inches from the calm waters, swirling slowly and concealing everything it touched, and the sunlight to boot. The soft smell of salt clung to the dampened surroundings, and the air was strangely still. Even with her newly enhanced vision, Lyra could only see a meter or so around her.

It was the first day since she'd woken up that she hadn't dedicated to learning about the world she'd walked into, shut in a room with Serana's vast collection of books. Of course, Harkon was right and she had needed help with he new powers and just as she'd promised him, Serana had been there for that too. But Serana was satisfied she was now safe to be let out of her room without mauling anyone, and so today like all the rest to come, Lyra was free. Her first thought was to run as far away from those books as possible; and she had done- but Lyra quickly found herself bored without her usual company. After all, there was only so many times you could set CuSith on coven members before they cottoned on. She sighed.

_It was funny at the time._

Though her vision failed her, her other senses were unhindered- and if there was one scent she could home in on from a mile away, it was Serana's.

She wasn't sure why the older vampire had slunk away to sit out here, but ever since she had half an hour earlier, Lyra had gradually begun to worry about her. Since she showed no signs of coming back, Lyra decided maybe she should go to her.

_If I don't bloody well trip right over her. _She thought as she peered through the mist. She sighed.

She heard a chuckle from behind her. "Would you like a map?"

Lyra spun round, scanning desperately for her friend. "Wha- Serana? Where are you?"

"Left. Left. Up."

Lyra followed the directions until she saw their source. Serana was gazing down at her from the top of the ruined tower that stood beside the water, grinning smugly.

"How long have you been stood there watching me fall over my own confusion?" asked Lyra, fighting to keep her own grin from her face.

Serana shrugged. "Long enough to take pity."

"Are you coming down?"

The older vampire shrugged. "Depends."

"On?"

"What you want me to come down for."

Lyra rolled her eyes. "I came to see if you were okay. Why are you sat up there? You're not exactly taking in the views in this weather."

Serana sighed and disappeared from view. A few seconds later she emerged from the crumbling doorway of the watch tower. "I was bored. This castle bores me. Intensely." she moaned, slowly trudging over to Lyra.

Lyra looked thoughtful. "You haven't been stuck in that room for six days. I suppose we could go visit Lake View Manor. I mean, it's no where near as big as castle Volka-hoo-ha, but I'm sure we'll fit, and Lucia and Runa would probably be happy to see me."

Serana laughed a little. "Yeah, sounds like more fun than this. Who are Lucia and Runa?"

"My adopted children. They've been with me about a year now. Lydia looks after them for me whilst I'm gone, but I do try hard to visit as often as possible."

Serana looked vaguely surprised. "They never showed up in my.. Research of you."

Lyra shook her head. "And I've payed more than a few septims to keep it that way. I have far too many enemies from far too many corners of Tamriel. They'd be a target if everyone knew." She smiled and added, "Not that many would survive Lydia. Or Runa for that matter."

Serana raised an eyebrow. "Lydia I've heard of. She has a pretty impressive record. But Runa? How old is she?"

Lyra chuckled. "Nine. And lethal. I gave her an ebony dagger when I first adopted her, left her alone with Barbette a few too many times and now she's due to join the Brotherhood as an assassin. I justify myself with the fact that Lucia is fragile and lovely. Kinda."

Serana smiled softly. "It's a harsh life. Won't do her any harm to learn early on."

"I guess. Shall we?"

Serana smiled. "Yeah, why not?"

They walked casually down towards the boat and untied it from its mooring. The rope was ancient; each of the tightly wound strands now brittle and slimy with thick green algae and sodden with the constant spray of the waves. It left a muck in her hands which reminded her of a neglected corpse. She wrinkled her nose, but nevertheless followed Serana's lead into the crooked little boat. She didn't even bother to pick up an oar, lest she drench herself even more than she had the last time. She may have the endurance now, but she was pretty sure that vampirism didn't come complete with a rowing manual, and she wasn't even going to risk having a look for one. Serana seemed to read her mind, unquestioningly and immediately picking up both of the lengths of wood.

"So," Lyra said, leaning over the edge of heir humble vessel and trailing her hands along in the cold water below her in the hopes of getting the fast setting rope-goo off of her hands. "What did you do whilst I was 'sleeping'?"

Serana smiled. "Waited for you to wake up."

Lyra pretended to wipe away tears of joy from her cheeks, glad that the rope-goo was gone, since she'd forgotten to check before hand. "I'm just so _touched._" she said in feigned delight. Dropping the act, she looked at Serana suspiciously. "Now what did you really do?"

"I told you, I did my research on you. Found out who you were, what you were, why you were. Quite interesting actually. Tell me, what's it like talking to dragons?"

Lyra snorted. "Would you like a demonstration?"

Serana eyed her with slight caution. "I'm going to guess no."

Lyra smiled, pulling her hands back out of the water and waving them briskly to shake the water off of them. "Good guess."

Serana looked thoughtful as she rowed ever closer to dry land. "Can I ask why I wouldn't?"

Lyra shrugged. "Well, when a dragonborn fights a dragon, with the thu'um, it's all just words of power. In the dragon language. A fight without blades is actually just a deadly verbal debate."

Serana chewed on this for a minute. "What happens if you get a mute dragon?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "You and Runa are gonna get along great."

It was late afternoon by the time the two vampires reached Falkreath. The sky was a soft peach colour, the trees casting warm brown shadows on the lush grass and plants that surrounded them, filling each little blade and petal with the drowsy golden glow of melting sunlight. It was warm so close to the southern boarder, and it made for more comfortable travel in comparison to the first half of the day. Lyra still didn't seem to be feeling the sun's effects as Serana was which she was grateful for, as the older vampire seemed to be suffering greatly in the warm light.

The town was torpid, most of the people were slowly packing up their trade for the night, and the bare-foot children who usually ran, giggling around the main street were nowhere to be seen. A few stormcloak guards strolled slowly along their routined paths, their gloved hands resting casually on the pummels of the standard issue steel swords swinging from their waists, accompanied by the sound of their chain mail whispering below their purple cloth and boiled leather cuirass'. The steel greaves they wore matched their gauntlets and glinted with every step they took, but made little noise as they hit the soft, ground. The town smelled like leaves, fresh earth, lumber and woodsmoke, and it put Lyra strangely at ease. Passing through the small town hadn't been necessary, but Lyra decided to anyway- after all, as consolation she had promised the girls she'd bring them each a present every time she was gone more than a week without a visit.

Serana was visibly relieved when they stepped into the shade of Grey Pine Goods. Solaf greeted them, though as usual Bolund didn't seem to be around.

"What can I get you?" He said, not mentioning her appearance although she knew he'd noticed.

Lyra smiled amicably at her old friend. When she was little, she'd grown up alone in the surrounding forests, and she used to trade Solaf rabbits and game she caught for fruit and vegetables. "A dress and a some form of small weapon if at all possible."

Solaf chuckled and he turned and knelt on one knee to look in a chest of wears behind his counter. "Going to another wedding, eh?"

Lyra rolled her eyes. "Not a dress for me, for Lucia. And I told you, I didn't particularly want to kill her on her wedding day, but what the night mother says, I do. No pun intended."

Okay, so maybe he'd done a bit more for her than trade her hunting spoils. He'd put in a word for her with Astrid who, though she never really spoke of him, was in fact his second cousin.

"Ah. Well in that case, I do have this little red one if you think it'll fit." He said, standing back up and laying the garment on the counter top. It was a pretty colour, one that she was pretty sure Lucia didn't already own.

"As for small weapons, i'm out. Got some nice Bows though, came in this morning. Ebony, too- don't usually stock anything of that grade but some of the guards were 'round here a few days ago asking if I had anything better than just steel. Since I didn't, I decided maybe it was time to order a few things in- never hurts to have some I guess, just incase they come back."

Serana spoke from behind her. "Is Runa actually tall enough to use a bow?"

Lyra smirked. "I think so. Even if she wasn't, she'd make herself stilts. She's been nagging me to let her use mine for long enough, I guess. Sure I'll take a one."

Solaf smiled broadly. "Great. I'll go fetch one." He disappeared off upstairs.

"I'll give Lucia that necklace I found on the way over here to even it up a bit. I don't wear jewelry, she may as well have it. She's never had any interest in weapons like Runa, she just loves her clothes and her books and shiny things. I'm surprised the two of them get on so well."

Serana took the seat that was by the door and looked into the flames dancing in the fire place. "They probably wont like me.."

Lyra turned and leaned against the cool stone wall facing the older vampire. "Why do you say that?"

Serana shrugged. "I've never really been around children before. I'll probably just be boring to them. Besides, it's not often someone just.. 'likes' me."

Lyra poked the other nord softly in the shoulder. "I like you."

For the first time since she sat down, serana looked at Lyra. "You're honestly the first."

Lyra was about to answer, when Solaf came back down the stairs, bow in hand. Lyra payed the man for the things, slung the bow around her shoulders and put the dress carefully over her arm. She had no bag with her, so she'd have to just carry it. They both said their goodbyes to a very happy Solaf, and left the shop. The sun had begun to dip below the horizon now, and the town's braziers had been lit, tendrils of smoke rising slowly into the cooling evening air. The first stars had begun to appear in the east where the sky was now a gentle teal, even though it was still a warm orange to the west. The pine trees which surrounded the village were casting long shadows, which flickered and dodged around the glow of the contained flames which lit the the streets. Serana was a lot quieter than the previous time they'd been out side. She'd taken down her hood now that the light had receded far enough, and stared at the path as they made their way out into the forest Lyra had called home for so many years. They walked for a couple of minutes, until Falkreath disappeared behind the dense trees before Lyra asked her if she was okay.

Serana sighed. "I'm fine."

Lyra stopped walking. "Are we sure about that?"

Serana stopped as well, and let her eyes travel from the ground to her companion. "I just... I haven't been into civilisation in 4000 years. Everything is so different... All the houses are built differently, the weaponry is all different.. Even the way people dress. Everything's changed. I'm not saying it's for the worse, but... It's made me realise... I never want to go back to that castle. Not ever. For anything. When I'm there, it feels like i'm in a windowless cell. Every second could be hundreds of years, but I have no way of knowing. Every time I step out of that castle and I don't recognize the world anymore."

Lyra took a moment to process what Serana had said. She'd never thought of it like that. This was the only era she'd ever known, and she couldn't comprehend what tamriel had been like 4000 years ago, not even with history books.

_The world must seem a strange place to her._

Lyra had no answer for that. Instead she just held her arms out. Serana looked at her for a long moment before she moved. Lyra wrapped her arms around her friend and tried to put into a hug what she couldn't really put into words. She thought of some, just before she let Serana go, and decided she may as well voice them. "You don't have to go back to castle volka-hoo-ha." Lyra murmured softly. Serana smiled in spite herself as they both pulled away. "you know. It's pronounced castle Volkihar."

Lyra poked her in the shoulder like she had done in the shop. "Yeah, but it made you smile. And really, you don't need to go back to that castle."

Serana exhaled loudly and looked off into the distance. "Where would I go? All of my money is in inheritance, and unless my father does us all a favor and drops dead, thats useless."

Lyra turned and began walking again, Serana following. "You can live with me. I currently have five unoccupied homes, or if you like, you could live at Lake view withe the girls and Lydia."

Serana was quiet for a moment. "You'd really just let me live with you? Just like that?"

Lyra nodded. "Well, only if you want to. I expect you'd get bored pretty quickly, but you can come with me anytime you want to."

Serana looked at her gratefully. "Thank you... That means a lot to me."

Lyra grinned. "It should do, do you know how many people have approached me with more gold than I'd advise them to carry asking me to take them as an apprentice? Or even just to let them follow me around?"

Serana laughed. "More than a few people have probably offered you money for all sorts, I'm sure."

Lyra raised an eyebrow, still smiling. "I'll let that one go."

It was just over 20 minutes before Lakeview came into view. The torches were lit, and even in the dying light, Lyra could see Lydia sat under the beach tree with Lucia and Runa one each side. She wondered if they could see her, or if it was her newly enhanced vision which just let her see them. They furthered up the path until Lucia looked up and caught sight of them.

She leapt from Lydia's side and ran towards Lyra, her doll which she still clutched flailing along behind her. "Mama! You're home!" she cried in glee. Runa wasn't far behind her. The two of them collided into her at around the same time, leaving Lyra struggling for balance. "Yeah, I'm home. It's been a long time, but I think I'll be stopping for a little while this time."

Runa grinned up at Serana. "Who's this mama? Is she like Lydia?"

Lucia let go of Lyra's leg and giggled. "Mama _fancies_ her."

Lyra's jaw dropped, but still resembled a grin. "Mama does _not_!" she said indignantly, swatting playfully at them. "No. She's not like Lyd's. This is my friend Serana, and she's gonna be staying here with us from now on."

Both girls looked at her almost shyly. Serana said hi, and Lucia almost immediately took to her.

"You have nice eyes." Lucia said, almost sleepily.

"Mama has those eyes too, now." Runa added, not in the least bit tired, as usual.

Lyra slowly began to heard them towards the house, picking up Lydia as she went. Lydia nodded to Serana with a smile as she was handed the task of getting the children inside, but her attention was quickly pulled back to Runa, who was protesting that she wanted to stay outside. With the front door temporarily blocked, Lyra led Serana around to the steps that lead to the armory door. When they finally got inside, Lyra wasted no time in showing Serana to her bed. The house was warm from the fire in the main hall, and the air smelled of baking.

_I guess Lucia's been cooking again._

Serana had told her on the way to Falkreath that vampires could still eat and taste human food as before. It was kind of like a luxury- you could, but it doesn't really do all that much except look good in front of the right people. Most vampires didn't bother.

Lyra gestured at the bed in front of them. "You should get some rest. I'm gonna go give these to the girls, then turn in myself. I'll be downstairs in my room if you need me. It's the one on the left."

Serana sat on the edge of the bed, and looked up at Lyra with a smile. "Thank you, Lyra. Really. I don't know how I'm ever going to make this up to you."

Lyra touched the older vampires shoulder as she walked past to the stairs. "Just having you as a friend is enough for me."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Just to say thank you for all the great reviews :) Oh, and from the 25th July onwards, my pen name will be changing from BlackLightIsolation to MeltingSunlight :). I'v said it on my profile too, but just in case :)**

The table was set for breakfast, and everyone gathered around it by the time Serana re-appeared the next morning. Lydia stood by the hearth, already clad in her steel armor, feeding small chunks of chopped wood to the re-kindled fire which rumbled quietly to itself it contentment, cracking and snapping every so often. The flames set the room aglow, and the perviously extinguished wall sconces had been lit again, making the house feel safe and soothing. There were apples strewn on the table, red and green, and also some crusty bread and cheese. In the centre, a large bowl of blackberries were positioned carefully between three smaller bowls of cream and a tall glass of crimson Argonian bloodwine. Lucia was sat turned in her chair, her hair lit golden by the firelight, facing Runa who was much the same, daintily dipping the dark berries into the cool white cream before eating them in between giggles and exclamations at whatever story Runa was telling her. Lyra sat opposite, chin rested on the heel of her hand, slowly getting her way through the aforementioned wine and watching them with a faint smile on her lips. Her mane of soft, glossy, dark curls were all swept around to the left, putting a 10cm thick relief curtain in between her face and the intense warmth of the fire. She wore a dark red dress, which looked almost akin to mages robes, though Serana knew they weren't. They made her lips look darker, and her eyes an even brighter tone of gold. Those eyes met hers now, as she crossed the room towards the last free seat next to Lyra.

"Good news," Her friend said, holding up and waving the glass she held in her hand slightly, "The bloodwine tastes just as good."

Serana gave a wry smile. "The world is right again."

Lyra rolled her eyes and set her glass down. "Sleep at all?"

Serana sat down, picking up a stray berry. "Surprisingly well, actually. The house is so warm and quiet compared to the castle. It's nice."

Lucia looked over to them, berry poised and ready to be eaten in her hand. "You lived in a castle?"

Serana smiled, rolling the small fruit around in her hand. "Yeah, but it wasn't a very nice one. This is much more of a castle, really."

Lucia contemplated that. "I wouldn't like to live in a castle. It would be too big, and I'd have nothing to put in all of the rooms."

Serana chuckled. "Yeah, that's one of my fathers biggest hobbies of all, filling up all of the rooms."

Lyra smiled, "I reckon I can think of some uses for them."

Runa chipped in, "I'd have a massive armory, just like the one here, with all the weapons and armor in tamriel."

Lucia rolled her eyes. "You're obsessed."

Her adopted sister smiled. "Is it obvious?"

Serana ate the berry. "So, plans for today?"

Lyra leaned back in her chair. "Hmm. Might go out looking for herbs and plants for the alchemy supplies. They grow in abundance around here."

Serana groaned. "Why does that sound so... Outdoors?"

"Whats wrong with the outdoors?" Said Lyra.

Serana frowned. "It's full of sunlight. I don't like sunlight, it's not great for my skin. You shouldn't like it either."

"Yeah, 'cause mama's a vampire now."

Serana and Lyra both stopped and turned to stare wordlessly at Lucia, both wondering if they'd just heard that right. Lucia looked at them both as if they were both terribly simple.

"What? There's nothing wrong with vampires. They're highly misunderstood creatures, and mama proves it."

Runa bit a chunk out of her bread, nodding along to her sisters words.

Lyra looked at Serana, almost as if to confirm Serana was also hearing this. By the look on her face, she was.

Lyra brushed her hair behind her ear. "Well, uh... It's good you both seem to feel that way. How exactly did you know?"

Lucia looked at Lyra as if the older nord had just dribbled on her dress, then hopped gracefully down from her seat, Runa following suit. "Well we're not _stupid_." The two girls padded out of the room and into their bedroom, leaving their stunned company behind. Lydia spoke up for the first time. "Well that was quick, even for them."

Lyra was still staring at the last spot she'd seen the girls before they had disappeared through the door. "Did you say something to them?"

Lydia shook her head. "Not a word." She said with a smile, before also leaving the room and heading upstairs. Lyra turned to look at Serana, then back at her wine. She picked it up and downed the rest of it. "Those kids get up to stuff when I'm asleep, I swear."

Serana raised her eyebrows. "You did say Lucia likes books. Maybe she read something on it."

Lyra shrugged. "By the nine, sometimes I think she's just got powers."

Serana smiled. "Yeah, maybe you rubbed off on her. Oh well, at least it's out now."

"Yeah, I guess. So, shall we go get some herbs, before one of those children does me in?"

Serana pouted. "But I'll melt."

Lyra stood from her chair grinning. "I'll be sure to bring along a jar to take you home in."

Her friend pouted more, but stood nevertheless.

Lyra didn't bother with armor, but took two daggers just in case. These woods were mainly safe, save for the odd wolf.

The sun was still low and weak in the crisp pale blue morning sky when the two emerged from the manor. Lyra lead the way back up the path they had travelled along the evening before for a while, and then veered off left into the undergrowth. When she found a clearing, she reeled off the names of a few ingredients she was looking for, and the two set to work. The grass was long and thick here, and all sorts of colours and shapes sprouted from within it in the form of flowering plants. Trees rose high, holding their swaying canopy of leaves, dappling the floor with sunlight and shade alike. Tiny insects buzzed and hummed their way from flower to flower, some rolling around in the pollen spores and others just basking in the sun on rocks and tree bark. The odd rabbit blundered in on them, but made a hasty retreat back into the undergrowth, their goodbyes a flash of fluffy white tail. Serana seemed comfortable in the half-shade, and took her hood down after a while.

Canis root and Snowberries where the two main items they had to find, along with Thistle, Bleeding Crown, Dragon's Tongue, Frost Mirriam and Tundra Cotten. Both Serana and Lyra had small satchels to carry them all in, and they were soon filling up.

"I wonder why there are so many colours of mountain flower." Serana mused, Twirling a yellow one between her thumb and forefinger. Lyra looked over from where she was sat, covered in pollen, wrestling with a thistle branch. "I don't know. Maybe they're all actually different species that look similar, but no one could be bothered to give them separate names. So instead the world was told they are all mountain flower."

Serana raised an eyebrow, crossing over to sit in the grass next to her friend. "Or maybe they just like to be colourful."

Lyra smiled. "Yeah, I guess it could be that." she looked around the spot where she was sat and found a purple one, picking it and holding it up for Serana to see. She smiled. "Close you'r eyes."

Serana looked highly suspicious, but after warning Lyra she could kill blind, closed them anyway. Lyra looked down at the little flower in her hand, its petals glowing and translucent in the sunlight area of sunlight she held it in. She turned to the side Serana was sat, careful not to damage the flower. She leaned over and delicately threaded the little stalk through Serana's soft dark hair, just above a braid to keep it in place. She faltered as she began to pull away, as if she were only just really seeing the vampire for the first time, her hand still in mid air. Serana sat still, eyes closed, face gently dappled by the still weak sunlight and something about her was so beautiful it made Lyra want to hunt around for that jar and bottle it. They were only a few inches apart and Lyra couldn't help but to wish. Her eyes glanced down to the older vampires lips, lingering for a moment. A moment seemed to last forever, but Lyra knew she couldn't keep Serana like this all day. She squeezed her eyes closed, joining Serana in temporary darkness.

_This is silly. You know you can't, so just stop._

Lyra sighed silently, and opened her eyes. A pair much like her own stared back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Just to say my pen name changed from BlackLightIsolation to MeltingSunlight :). And that I started a forum for Skyrim fans to talk about their version of events for the game, called Skyrim Retold if anyone's interested :) And that I'm sorry this chapter came out a little later than intended, but I had to go to exeter at short notice. Enjoy the chapter :)**

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared back at Serana. For a long time, neither of them moved, just gazed at each other wordlessly, still just inches apart.

Serana took a soft breath. "Are you-"

"No." Lyra said immediately.

Serana frowned. "You don't know what I was going to-"

"But I wasn't."

"I was going to say are you alright?"

_Oh, of course. Well done, Lyra. _

"Oh." Lyra breathed.

Serana "Why, what did you think i-"

"Nothing."

Serana sighed softly and moved slowly away. "Okay."

Lyra could have slapped herself.

_What in the name of Talos were you thinking?_

They sat together in a reasonably comfortable silence for a time, until finally Serana stood and walked a few meters away, murmuring about the Frost Mirriam not picking itself. Lyra followed suit, scooping up her half full satchel and swimming through the hazy warmth of the morning to hone in on a patch of Dragon's Tongue. She cursed herself continually as she worked, stuffing the delicate flowers in her bag in a manner close to carelessness.

The sun was slow to rise, and the morning dragged on far past its welcome. By the time the sun proclaimed noon, the silence was nearly unbearable. Lyra was searching for the courage, though she didn't know why, to suggest going home when Serana put her hood up against the sun, which was slowly gaining in intensity, and gave her the perfect opportunity.

"Do you, uh.. want to go back now?"

Serana looked at her for the first time in the last few hours. "If we have everything." She said softly.

Lyra sighed. "Are you angry with me?"

Serana shook her head. "No, not angry."

"Upset?"

"No."

"Scared?"

"No. Wait, what?"

Lyra shrugged and risked a smile. "Ran out of applicable adjectives."

Serana rolled her eyes, but smiled gently too. "I gathered."

"Come on." Lyra said, pulling her bag over her shoulder and crossing the little clearing towards the tree line they first came from. The birds sang merrily, oblivious to the tension, and the wildlife continued on its daily routine of pollinating and blooming and burrowing and nesting without a single care in the world. Sometimes, Lyra wished she could join them.

_And we all know what happens when you get too caught up in wishing, don't we Lyra?_

She suddenly felt miserable. She hadn't felt great since.. Whatever actually happened between her and Serana earlier, but it was only now she felt truly sad. She was aware of Serana walking quietly with her, matching her pace exactly but placed so she was just far enough behind Lyra for her not to be able to see the older nord in her peripherals. Lyra eventually gave up straining her eyes to see if Serana was okay. It was pointless anyway. She knew that even if she did glance Serana's face, it would be a perfect emotionless mask, the ultimate garrison to her thoughts. Lyra would have to ask directly, and not that she didn't want Serana to know she cared, that wasn't going to happen.

When they reached the house, only Lucia's fox greeted them. It lay basking in sun on the doorstep, breathing deeply and not looking like it was going to move for anything. Lyra knew looks could be deceptive, and as they approached, the animal leapt up and fled for the safety of the currently unoccupied stable instead. Lyra held the front door open for Serana who smiled softly and disappeared into the house before her, satchel in hand. Resigned, Lyra followed. Runa and Lucia were no where to be seen which wasn't uncommon for the hour and weather. Lydia was out of sight, but with Lyra's hearing, she knew she was only in the cellar using the grindstone. Serana put her satchel down onto the end of the now cleared table and quietly disappeared upstairs. Lyra watched her go, not knowing what to do, or how to make everything right when she barely knew where she stood to do so. She put her satchel down on the table resting against Serana's and sat down. As usual a bottle of Bloodwine stood next to a glass, waiting for Lyra as it always was when she got home.

_Lydia works too hard sometimes._

But it was in her nature. Ever since they'd met, Lydia had worked hard at everything- Killing dragons, building the house with her, and now protecting her children. And she never once complained. Lyra wondered if her housecarl could speak with such merit about her.

_Probably not._

Lyra shifted uncomfortably, the heat from the still burning fire beginning to become overwhelming even with her long hair to block the brunt of it's restless assault. She wondered if the fire weakness was beginning to set in or if it was just her usual intolerance to heat. Lyra found herself without the will power to care. She reached forward and picked up the awaiting bottle of wine, looking at the glass with consideration for a moment before deciding she hadn't the will power for that either. She drank from the bottle. After only a few minutes, she cursed, begrudgingly stood and left the overwhelming heat, no longer able to stand it, bottle in hand. She made for the door, deciding fresh air might do her good. She stepped out into the daylight, making a mental note that it still wasn't effecting her, and sat down on the doorstep. She was aware of Lucia's fox glaring at her from amidst the hay in the stable, resenting her now not only for moving her but for sitting in her spot, too. She ignored it. The air was hazy with pollen and insects, and the sun a little lower in the sky, casting longer shadows than before. Pine thrush sang shrilly from their tree top nests.

_I must have been sat there longer than I thought. I wonder what Serana's doing. _She sighed._ Probably making a fully functioning voodoo doll of me._

Lyra set her bottle down on the step with the familiar scraping sound of glass on raw stone. For a long while, she stared at the ground before her. It was worn like a pathway, not much of anything growing down the long, thin strip of land. Despite the lack of habitat, a beetle waddled clumsily over the small stones and clumps of dried earth, headed towards the little vegetable garden Lucia kept. It's legs struggled relentlessly to carry its oversized, shiny black body over the ill-suited terrain, and it's speed was painfully slow. It soon tipped itself over, rocking back and forth on its back, legs flailing madly. For a minute or two, Lyra watched it, waiting to see if it would get itself up or whether she should give it a hand. Deciding it was well and truly stuck, Lyra held her finger out just above the insects delicate legs. It took a second for the bug to realise, but once it did, it latched its tiny hooked feet onto it's salvation and held fast. Lyra turned her finger over, the beetle with it, and set it against the ground for the beetle to eventually crawl off. She felt a sense of satisfaction when it came out of it's daze and continued on it's little journey unscathed.

"I guess you never know when you'll need a beetle on you'r side."

Lyra jumped, hitting the bottle with the back of her hand but quickly catching it. She'd been so engrossed in saving her little beetle, she hadn't noticed Serana slip out of the door and sit down beside her, even by scent. "Serana, you scared the living shhh..out out of me!" She looked across to her friend, and noticed with some inner warmth that the little flower was still in her hair.

"You kept your flower.." she added quietly, suddenly remembering half the reason she was sat here in the first place.

"Of course I kept my flower. Why wouldn't I?"

Lyra sighed, and looked back to her beetle. It was now a good few meters away from where it started out, still struggling onwards.

"I.. I'm sorry. About earlier." Lyra sighed, her eyes not leaving the small black bug.

"Don't be." Serana replied. "Hey.."

Lyra looked at her. "Yeah?"

Serana smiled a little. "Close your eyes."

Lyra wondered dryly to herself if the vampire was going to hit her in the face with something, but quickly chastised herself for thinking like that. She closed her eyes, and felt Serana put something in her hair. There was a couple of moments still quiet, the only sound to pick up on even with vampire hearing being the birds and waking crickets in the undergrowth beyond the house. Lyra considered opening her eyes, when she felt a soft hand brush her cheek followed quickly by softer lips touching her own. She felt a flutter go through her as she kissed back, scrambling her thoughts together. It only took a few seconds for her to realise how futile it was. She gave up, and concentrated solely on Serana, knowing any second could be the last of what could be an unrepeated occasion. All too soon, Serana pulled slowly away. It took Lyra a moment to open her eyes. Serana was looking at her calmly.

"To make up for any notion of hesitance the first time round." she said softly, her voice only slightly louder than a murmur. She then slowly stood, and returned back inside the house, leaving Lyra wordless on the step. She reached up to behind her ear and felt a smile spread across her face. The delicate, velvety petals of a mountain flower brushed against her fingers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay, so I always found it ever so slightly suspicious when a courier would walk casually up to me in the middle of nowhere when no one should know where I was, so I've replaced the idea with birds. I think it fits in more with the times as well. Oh well, just so you know :)**

Dawnstar really was the most godforsaken place in all of Tamriel. Unlike the other frigid cities of skyrim, this one had nothing to actually offer to balance out as a merit for the bleak, cheerless, freezing landscape. Windhelm was impressive; the city of kings, Winterhold boasted an impressive mages college, Solitude was a bustling stone giant of a capitol city- but Dawnstar had nothing. Why the dark brotherhood had ever chosen to build a sanctuary there, Lyra would never know but one thing she did know as she huddled further into her armor against the blizzard was that she really bloody resented them for it. The only drive she had was that she would soon be able to win herself and Babette's teasing game once and for all. Serana walked close to her, buried under her fur hood and muttering to herself about the beautiful Skyrim weather she'd apparently always been told about. The sanctuary had a secret entrance disguised as a sewer outlet, which at least saved them some walking, and Lyra began to scan for it as she knew they were drawing close. She found it within minutes, and slowly started making her way over to it.

"No. Not another sewer. I refuse. You can't make me." Serana grumbled from behind her.

Lyra turned to look at her. "It's not an actual sewer. It's just disguised as one. Promise."

Serana scowled and walked a little closer to it. "Better be.."

Lyra hauled the heavy wooden planks aside, and dropped down into the tunnel below. She moved aside and after a little snow, Serana appeared next to her.

"See?" Lyra said to her companion, gesturing at the carved stone corridor they found themselves in before reaching up to drag the planks back into place in the world above. "Not a sewer. Just a freezing, damp, dark underground tunnel. And that's _marginally_ better."

Serana rolled her eyes and took down her hood. "I suppose. At least there's no blizzard down here. I mean, I'm no fan of the sunlight, but that was just taking the piss."

Lyra smirked and began to lead the way towards the Dawnstar sanctuary. They were greeted by Nazir, who laid eyes on Serana first.

"Oho, and now ancient vampires. Today's getting better and better."

Serana turned around and Nazir stopped, his drink held halfway to his mouth. He stared at her for a moment, before suddenly booming with laughter. He set his drink down and slapped his knee in thrill.

"And- you- you're- AHAA, Oh Babette is. Gonna. Be. _Thrilled_." He composed himself slightly enough to add "That is to say she's going to kill you."

Lyra grinned. "Oh good. Where is she?"

"Out. But she's due back any time now. Sit down, Astrid should be around, I'll go find her." He looked at Serana again. "I'm Nazir. I shall assume you know where you are and spare you the talk."

Serana just smiled. Lyra sat down as Nazir left to find Astrid, gesturing for Serana to do the same. "These people are pretty much my family. You'll get used to them."

Serana raised an eye brow. "Trust me, they'll be better than mine, I'm sure."

The fire burned merrily in the corner and along with the warm coloured banners and furniture, the sanctuary was looking a lot more homely that it was when they arrived. Lyra and Serana both looked to the door at the same time as Nazir strolled back into the room, astrid in tow.

"Lyra. Honestly, I give you the week off and you come back a pure-blooded vampire."

Lyra smiled at Astrid who, she noted, was looking a hell of a lot better than she was the last time Lyra had set eyes on her. "Well, you know how it is, you go out to get supplies and one thing leads to another."

Astrid chuckled and sat down opposite the two vampires. She turned to Serana. "Sorry, I don't know your name- I'm Astrid."

Serana smiled and as she had for Nazir. "Serana. Nice to meet you."

Nazir scooped a small heap of things from the table in front of them, carrying them over to a draw on the other side of the room and slowly beginning to put them away. Astrid sat back in he chair.

"So, I don't mean to be rude and talk about ages, but the last I heard, pure-blooded vampires came close to extinction many moons ago."

Serana looked blankly. "I'm sorry. I've been sealed in a stone tomb underground for over four thousand years. History isn't my strong point."

Astrid looked almost shocked. _Almost_. "You mean to say... You've been alive since the first era?"

Serana nodded casually. "..Yeah."

Astrid raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her drink. "Should give Barbette a run for her money."

Serana frowned, looking from Astrid to Lyra. "People keep saying that. Who exactly _is_ Babette?"

A loud _thud _reverberated through the walls. "There's the door." Nazir laughed.

Astrid smiled a little To Serana. "I think you're about to find out."

The distant sound of Babette's lyrical morbid prose floated down towards them, followed by the raspy sound of veezara's laughter. Seconds later, the worlds shortest vampire appeared, oblivious to the other sanctuary members all watching her, ex-shadowscale following behind. She held a curled piece of parchment in one hand, and was making hugely over emphasized gestures with the other.

"...I mean, why do people assume that because I look like a child I have to just deliver messages? I'm not stupid, I can talk and articulate with just as much understanding and maturity as anyone else here- oh bloody ball bags!" She cried, her jaw trailing along behind her as she finally noticed Lyra's gaze. The room was silent for a moment, and then, in perfect synchronicity, an entire guild of killers and plunderer's roared with laughter. All except Barbette, whose sagging jaw wouldn't allow for it. Even Astrid was laughing, Astrid whom Lyra had almost given up on. The laughter slowly subsided, but Barbette didn't even make a sarcastic comment.

"Good morning Barbette." Lyra said pleasantly. She gestured to Serana. "This is Serana. We were just talking about you."

Babette's jaw opened and closed, much like a fish out of water. "Wha-?"

Lyra looked triumphant. "Sorry Betty, I don't speak fish."

Babette scowled, the nickname pulling her slightly back to her senses. "Don't _call me_ Betty."

Lyra grinned. "Did you prefer pint-size?"

Babette scowled further. "I'm not going to rise to it. I'm very glad for your newly found vampire love." she set the parchment down next to Lyra's arm on the table, smiling broadly at Serana. Her gaze went back to Lyra as she withdrew to her alchemy garden. "And for the fact you chose to become a vampire too."

It took Lyra a second to get what the un-child was implying. "Serana is _not_-" she gave up. Babette was giggling away to herself. Lyra got the feeling she was plotting. She turned her attention to the rolled piece of parchment Babette had set down next to her. There ware clear marks where it had been tied to a bird. She lifted it up and unfurled it slowly. "It's for you." She said to Serana, proffering it.

Serana waved her hand. "You can read it. There's only one person in the world that would send me a letter, and it's definitely not a clandestine lover."

Lyra shrugged. "Okay.

To Serana.

As _lovely_ as it was to hear from you about your moving out, it would be appreciated if you would at least come back and hear me out. The prophecy involves you, and you can't just run away from it. We need the bow, and you're going to go and get it wether you like it or not. It will also be an opportunity for you to remove your things from your room.

Don't keep me waiting.

Harkon."

Lyra looked confused. "You told him you were moving out?"

Serana rolled her eyes. "I believe it was an attempt on his part to create sarcasm." she groaned. "I don't want to go back. I'd forgotten how nice it was to have just a small amount of time away from him and his stupid raving prophecies."

Lyra considered. "Well, what if we go there, tell him to stuff it, get your things, and leave again? Sound fair?"

Serana didn't look convinced. "What if he doesn't let us go?"

Lyra laughed. "You think little lord Harkon is going to stop, how did you put it earlier? 'The queen of just about everything?'"

Serana snorted. "It's true. Harbinger, Nightingale, master assassin, arch mage, Thieves Guild master, thane, Legate, vampire... What have I missed... Oh yeah, _Dragonborn_. Theres no pie you don't have a finger in."

Lyra choked oh her drink and Serana rolled her eyes. "Graduated from Innuendo College too."

Lyra clapped. "I know, I'm awesome. So- we going today or not?"

Serana pouted. "Do we have to?"

Lyra nodded. "Yes. Let's just get it out of the way."

Serana sighed. "Back out into paradise then."

"Back out into paradise."

The two said their good byes, and Lyra left Serana by the door for a moment whilst she went to say goodbye to Astrid. She found her, training as always.

"Hey. Me and Serana gotta go now." She said, smiling.

Astrid put her knives down and pulled her hair out of her pony tail. "Oh, that's a shame." she crossed the room and gave Lyra a tight hug. "Come back soon. I think I'm finally starting to feel a little better... I want to get the brotherhood back in action... The way that it used to be."

Lyra pulled away and smiled sympathetically. "Sure. We'll be back in no time, don't worry."

Astrid gave her one last smile. "Go on. Before Serana leaves with out you."

Lyra looked towards the door as she began to leave. "Don't joke, she would."

She soon heard the clatter of knives on wood as she turned her back on Astrid and made for the entrance to the tunnel where Serana was waiting.

"Come on then." She said.

Once back in the tunnel, the two made haste to get back into the open air. There was something claustrophobic about it, that neither of them liked. To their relief, the blizzard had subsided as they hauled themselves into the chill of the morning air. They sky had cleared to a brilliant blue, and even the birds had begun to sing once more. They traipsed through ankle-deep snow until they reached Dawnstar itself, and found the carriage at the stables. They agreed a price, and set off for Solitude. Serana sat next to her, decidedly sulky.

"We wont be there long." Lyra compromised.

Serana sighed and rested her head on Lyra's shoulder. "I'm just annoyed. I wish he'd leave me alone."

Lyra sympathized. "I know... I know." She put her arm around Serana's shoulder. It was going to be along ride.

When they reached the boat to the castle, it was mid-afternoon. The fog had lifted, and the sea lay as flat as a mill pond. Castle Volkihar loomed just where they'd left it, drab and austere. Lyra approached the boat. "Hello again old friend." She muttered. This time, wise to the rope-goo, she kicked at the rope until it came loose enough for her only to need to poke at to set them lose and got in, waiting for serana to follow. She did so, and Lyra jabbed at the rope with the hilt of her sword. It gave in, and the two began to float slowly from their moorings. Serana, in exchange for being spared the handling the rope, began to row. Lyra sat and waited whilst they made the all too familiar journey. Serana said nothing. Lyra got the feeling that with every meter closer they got to the castle, Serana's anger was growing. When they finally got off of the boat, Lyra as usual swearing never to get back on it and Serana as usual reminding her she had to if he wanted to get off of the island, the two made their way up the relative steepness of the stone path towards Serana's awaiting father. As they reached the door, Lyra caught Serana's arm. "Serana, I know you hate your father and trust me, I do too, but if you want to be in and out of here as quickly as possible, you're going to have to just bite your tongue."

Serana took a deep breath. "Or I could just knock him out."

Lyra looked pleading. "No, no, for the love for Dawn, no! We need to be patient. Okay?"

Serana nodded. "Okay."

Lyra looked relieved. "You mean it?"

Serana sighed. "I may hate my father, but I am four thousand years old and I was taught common etiquette."

"So you'll be tempered?"

Serana nodded. "Yes."

Lyra was satisfied. "Alright then."

The two pushed the doors open, and entered the great hall. Harkon was stood in his usual place, and already watching them. The rest of the coven were sleeping away the daylight hours. Lyra took the lead, letting Serana follow behind her.

"Harkon." she said brusquely, approaching him. "We got your letter. As touching as your concern is,-" Lyra let out a small yelp as she was pushed aside, and watched in deadpan incredulity as Serana punched her father in the jaw so hard he collapsed to the ground.

_Well I walked into that one. _Lyra thought, strangely unsurprised."Or we could just do it that way." She groaned to herself.

Serana stalked off towards her room, stepping over the heap of precocious clothing and unconscious father as she went. Lyra followed her, before any of the coven members woke up and caught them.

"_Serana_!" She hissed.

"It was quick wasn't it?" She wined.

"That is _not_ the point! How hard did you have to hit to knock _him_ out?!"

Serana didn't answer. They skipped the stairs two at a time, until they reached Serana's room. She made straight for the dragons egg. She picked it up, grabbing a silk table cloth from the night stand next to her bed, and wrapping it up slowly.

"This is all I want." She said, slipping it carefully into Lyra's bag. "Do you want me to carry it?"

Lyra shook her head. "No. It's fine. Are you sure this is it?"

Serana looked around and then nodded. "Yeah. Everything else is just... Bad memories."

Lyra understood. "Okay. Let's leave before someone finds us."

The two made their way back down stairs. Lyra prayed all the way that they wouldn't run into anyone conscious. She was grateful that this time, lady Nocturnal heard her prayers. Once they were out of the castle, the two both broke into a run, flying down towards the boat. Serana got in first and Lyra passed her the bag and the precious egg with it, quickly following suit. She kicked at the rope and Serana began to row, putting much needed distance between them and the castle. Once she felt a safe distance away, Lyra began to relax.

"Sorry." Serana sighed.

Lyra shook her head. "No, it's alright. I understand."

They said nothing more until they reached the shore line. They got out of the small boat, taking care not to get the bag wet. Lyra put the strap over her shoulder, and turned her attention to Serana who was stood looking around, her back to Lyra. The younger vampire walked up behind her and slipped her arms around her waist. "Come on, don't be sad."

Serana turned her head to look at Lyra as best she could. "I'll try."

Lyra smiled and squeezed her gently before letting go.

"Good. Now lets just get home."

Serana smiled. _Home_.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, so this is a little baby chapter, but the next one should be much much longer if all goes well (lots of stuff planned ^^). Anyway, hope you like it- for some reason this chapter took a painfully long time to write, even though in itself its relatively small. Review and let me know what you think, it's always nice to get everyone's unique opinions in :)**

"Just staying home and looking after my children is not that bad."

"Lyra, I was at my wit's end looking after _you_."

Serana snorted with laughter, but quickly caught herself, turning away from Lyra before her reaction to Lydia's remark became too obvious. Lyra scowled, her mouth frozen into an 'o'.

"You never had to _look after_ me! And cheek isn't a service I pay you for." she said indignantly.

Lydia smirked. "I seem to remember providing quite a few other services you didn't pay me for either."

Serana raised her eyebrows and Lyra threw her bread roll at the housecarl which, not to help her cause, bounced of the unfazed nord's chest.

The sun had set and both of the children had gone to bed early since they wanted to accompany Lydia to solitude the next day. Usually Veezara would stay with them for a while, but this time Runa had nagged Lydia to breaking point and finally got her wish- they were departing early. The food had been cleared away, neither Serana nor Lyra eating much- not that Runa's appetite didn't cover for them both- and now the three adults sat in front of the usual fire with various different types of alcohol dotting the table top. Even Serana was visibly a lot less stressed, though whether or not that had anything to do with the blackberry mead, Lyra wasn't sure. It was a nice atmosphere and much needed after the long day.

"Didn't see you complaining then." Lyra muttered, pouring out another drink from the closest bottle. Serana swirled her mead around in her glass. "I'm starting to feel left out here."

Both Lyra and her housecarl stopped to look at the older vampire in sync.

"Interesting opening gambit." Lyra remarked with a smirk. Serana scowled but couldn't help but smile a bit. "It was not a _gambit_. A _gambit _implies further intentions."

Lyra nodded. "Mmhmm."

Serana rolled her eyes. "It wasn't!"

"What wasn't?" A small voice came from behind them. The three women all turned around to see Lucia stood in her night dress, cuddling her blanket at the foot of the stairs. Her hair was mussed up from sleep and her eyelids drooped. Lyra turned to sit side on in her chair and opened her arms. The small blonde shuffled across the room and the dovahkiin hauled the child up onto her lap, sweeping her never ending hair over her shoulder and to her other side to make room. Lucia huddle up against her and mover her attention to the closest wine bottle. She eyed it cautiously. "That stuff's bitter.." She muttered quietly, as if saying it too loud would provoke the bottle of alto wine to bite her.

"How do you know it tastes bitter?" Said Serana suspiciously.

Lyra looked at Lydia. "Yeah Lydia, how does she know the Alto wine tastes bitter?"

Lydia held her hands up. "She wanted to try some and I decided to thoroughly put her off-" She looked at Lucia. "Wouldn't want to end up living off it like someone we know, would we?"

Lyra huffed. "I don't know what's worse, the fact you gave her some, or the fact it put her off."

Serana shrugged. "I drank wine at that age."

Lyra looked exasperated. "That was four thousand years ago! Water probably wasn't safe back then!"

Serana was going to defend herself when she saw Lucia's face. The nine year old's eyes were like saucers.

"You're four _thousand_?" she said in awe.

Serana nodded. "I've been asleep for most of it. But yes. I am."

Lucia thought about it for a moment. "Looking good." She said, shrugging. There was a seconds silence before the room burst into laughter. Lyra laughed so hard she had to clutch onto Lucia to stop her from falling off of her lap. "I'm going to be having words with Nazir when I see him." She said as she slowly recovered.

Serana drank the last of her mead. "Nine years old and still more polite than your mother on the subject, though." she said, looking accusingly at Lyra. Lyra narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." She turned back to Lucia. "What're you up for, anyway? Thought you were getting sleep for going with Lydia tomorrow?"

Lucia nodded. "The egg won't let me sleep."

Lyra looked at Serana. "Serana, your egg is tormenting my child."

Serana looked confused. "What?"

Lucia chewed on her thumb nail. "The egg talks to me, and it wont let me sleep."

Lyra peered over Lucia's head. "Lydia, can you go get the egg from upstairs?"

Lydia nodded and pushed her chair out, skipping the stars two at a time. Lyra looked at Serana for a moment, then down at Lucia in her lap. "What does it say to you?" she said quietly.

Lucia frowned. "I can't understand it."

Lydia reappeared before Lyra could answer, holding the egg in one hand. She set it down on the table and Lucia scowled at it. "It's still talking." She grumbled, turning her back on it.

Serana stared at the egg. "Can you tell us what it's saying?" she asked, starting to become more curious.

Lucia stared at it before taking a deep breath, her face screwed up in concentration.

"Zu fent filok.. fin kruziik.. golz... Alok, dovahkiin.. ahrk kod fin vodahmin... vulom."

Lyra slowly turned her gaze to the black orb on the table, swallowing hard. "Serana..." she murmured. "I think we need to do a little further research on your kajiit trader's legends." Serana frowned. "why- what's it 'saying?'"

Lyra looked over to Lydia. "Lyds, can you take Lucia back to bed?" Lydia nodded and rose once more from her seat. "Don't worry Luce, the egg can stay down here from now on."

Lucia nodded drowsily, hopping off of her mothers lap and padding along after Lydia's out-stretched hand, her blanket trailing along behind her. Lyra watched her go, then turned to Serana.

"Lyra? What's it saying? What did Lucia just say?" The older vampire now looked concerned. Lyra reached behind her and parted her hair in half, pulling an equal amount over each shoulder and settling back into it. Serana couldn't help but note yet again how much of it there was. When she first met Lyra, she'd wondered how the dragonborn managed to fight without it getting in the way.

Lyra sighed, her eyes fixed and perfectly still on something distant yet right in front of her. "I shall escape the ancient stone. Arise dragonborn, and wield the forgotten darkness." She said, her lips barely moving.

Serana let the words sink in. "You mean... There really is a dragon in there?"

Lyra's brow quivered slightly. "No... Not yet. It's just a stone now. But there's potential for one to... Materialize."

Serana looked nervously at the egg. "What do you mean?"

Lyra's eyes drifted to the fire. "As it is, it's just a pretty rock. But it's an enchanted rock. A key, if you like. I've read tomes on such enchantments, and i'm pretty certain that this is one of them. When the right things happen to it in the right order, the egg, the _real_ egg will take its place and eventually hatch a dragon."

Serana felt a little calmer now that the imminent threat of a full grown dragon materializing on the dining table was gone. "What then?" She said, not too sure she was going to like the answer.

"I don't know." Lyra replied simply. The two sat in a thoughtful silence for a while, both too consumed in what they'd learned to say anything more. The fire cracked and flickered beside them.

"What're we going to do with it?" Serana asked finally. "I mean, if we leave it, can we say for certain it will stay dormant? It's sat on my mantle piece for four thousand years but I suppose that doesn't mean much now."

Lyra bit her lip as if deciding between two possible answers. "There's only one logical thing I can think to do. I doubt the trader who gave you the egg had endured the eras as you have, and I can't help be dubious as to whether anyone else is going to help us if we tell them the whole story, which we'll need to to get the answers to our questions. The only other option is to take it to an expert who may _already_ know the whole story."

Serana frowned. "Who?"

Lyra smiled vaguely. "An old friend of mine. Come to mention it, he owes me a favor, too. Yes. We'll go and visit him tomorrow, weather allowing."

Serana could see she wasn't going to get anything more out of her friend.

Lyra stood. "Come on, we should both get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Serana quietly stood with her and made her way to the stairs that Lucia had followed Lydia up. She took one last look at the egg before saying goodnight to Lyra and ascending towards her bed. Lyra watched her go with a fondness in her eyes before turning back to the egg. It stared back, unmoving. Out of everything that swirled around in her mind, there was one question that really bugged Lyra.

_Why can't I hear you?_


	10. Chapter 10

Paarthurnax wasn't often caught off guard. He wasn't often wary of objects the size of cabbages. He wasn't often faced with something _older_ than him. He decided then, as the dragonborn, an ancient vampire and the lost egg of Eidolon found their way into his cave that today just wasn't his day.

"Drem yol lok, dovahkiin... _Friend_ of dovahkiin." He greeted as he unfurled himself from his sleeping position.

Serana gaped. "A dragon? You're going to ask a _dragon_? I thought you had a bit of a _record_ with dragons?"

Lyra scowled. "Stop with the Paarthurnax bashing. He's a nice dragon."

Paarthurnax watched impassively. Serana gave Lyra a murderous look that told her quite simply that if this got her killed she'd be coming back as Lyra's very own personal poltergeist. Lyra accepted the threat to her life and chose a rock to sit on. She motioned for Serana to do the same which she did, if only not to be left standing alone in front of the dragon.

Lyra turned to Paarthurnax. "Paarthurnax, this is Serana. Serana, this is Paarthurnax." She said, gesturing to each one in turn.

Paarthurnax pushed himself forward, his size meaning he didn't need to do much to cover the small distance between them. He brought his face up to Serana's and stared at her for a few seconds. He suddenly drew back, curling himself into a more comfortable position and chuckling slightly. It was a sound like huge boulders grating over each other and not one Lyra could say she was familiar with from him.

"Could it be?" He said, his eyes still locked onto Serana. "Mal Serana. Little Serana. After all these years. Vahdin ul. Maiden eternal."

Serana looked confused. "How do you know me?"

Paarthurnax shuffled his wings. "Your monah, mother, was once a friend. She brought you to me as a babe. A dovah, a dragon, never forgets- no matter how much time passes. "

Serana glanced at Lyra who was equally surprised. "You know my mother?"

The dragon made a rumbling noise. "She came to me in the night. Kril. Brave. She asked of my kogaan to you. My blessing. In return, she offered her laas. Her life."

Serana's expression was unreadable. "Why?"

"She knew your fate. She sought to protect you with a dragon's kogaan that you might survive his bah, his wrath."

"What happened?" said Serana meekly. Lyra wasn't sure if the dragon referred to her father or to Molag Baal.

Paarthurnax looked up as her remembered. "I bestowed my kogaan. My blessing. And allowed your mother to take her leave with you. She had ahkrin. Courage. The dov honor courage. To have killed her would have been to dukaan myself. To dishonor myself."

Serana looked at the ground. "She never told me... Just locked me unconscious in a tomb for four thousand years."

Paarthurnax "You have changed much. But I can sense the blessing still strong within you. Dez, fate, now brings you back to me." he turned to Lyra. "Speak, young dovahkiin."

Lyra moved a little closer to Serana, who was still staring subdued at the floor. Now wasn't the time to ask if she was alright so she just stayed close.

"I need you to take a look at something." She said, pulling the egg carefully out of its bag and setting it down in her lap. Paarthurnax reared his head and reeled back like a spooked horse, making much the same noise. "You play a dangerous game, dovahkiin." He warned, not taking his eyes off the egg.

Lyra looked pleading. "Tell me what to do with it. It's started talking." She was vaguely aware of how ridiculous that sounded.

Paarthurnax gestured with his tail. "My advice. Take it outside. Throw it from monahven, the throat of the world. Never look back."

Lyra looked at the egg. "Why?"

"Forged in darkness was the lost egg of Eidolon. To release the dragon would not be easy. To tame such a sivaas, a beast, harder still. To fail, fatal. To succeed... Sahrot. Mighty."

Lyra thought for a long time. "How would I realese it? Tame it?"

The chuckle sounded from the dragon again. "To release it, a shout. To teach it, another dragon. To tame it... It has to choose you."

Lyra frowned. "Choose me?"

"It has to recognize you as the ultimate power as Odahviing once did. It is not impossible. If it does, it will be a konahrik, a war lord, like no other. If it does not, it shall destroy you."

Lyra took it all in. If things got nasty between her and the dawnguard such a dragon could be extremely useful.

"So I need to be able to shout, a dragon and an ego?" The dovahkiin said, finally. Serana spoke for the first time in a while. "Well, you've got two. Question is, where are you going to get an willing dragon?"

Lyra scowled. "I don't have an ego."

Serana gave her a look.

"Dovahkiin. I will hatch your sivaas."

Both girls turned to look at Paarthurnax in unison. "You... Will?" Said Lyra, slowly.

The dragon crawled forwards and nudged the egg with with his nose. "Maybe then Akatosh could forgive."

Serana looked kind of confused. "Akatosh?"

"The father of the dov. I was not always the being I am now. I have been munax, cruel. I have done unspeakable acts. Maybe rearing new life, I can make up for my own."

Lyra could understand that. "Then... I'll leave it with you?"

"You will have to shout, dovahkiin. Do not give the sivaas reason to distrust even at this stage."

Lyra nodded. "I don't know the shout." She said, hoping that Paarthurnax did.

Paarthurnax considered for a moment. "I do not advise your company stands so close. The thu'um you have learned to withstand could very well kill her."

Serana held her hands up. "Alright, alright, I'm not part of the club, I get it." She stood from her place next to Lyra and left the cave. For a moment, Lyra considered shouting for her to be careful- the wind was strong out there- but decided it more than likely wouldn't be appreciated. Lyra couldn't help feel that Serana was still fragile from what Paarthurnax had told her and she didn't want to push the older woman. When she was out of sight, Paarthurnax drew in a deep breath, the thu'um escaping from him with force enough to fracture the stone beneath them. Slowly, the words of power appeared on the floor, splintering their way through the rock. Lyra had stumbled slightly, but for the most part stood her ground. The sound had left her ears ringing.

"Bloody _hell_!" Serana exclaimed from outside when the noise relented. "What are you _doing_ in there?!"

Lyra couldn't help but smile. She turned to the caves entrance to see Serana peeking from around the worn opening. Upon not being told to leave again, she made her way back to Lyra's side. She raised her eyebrows at the floor where the word of power slowly drew Lyra in.

Serana continued in her incredulity. "Did you _shout_ that into the ground?"

Lyra pointed accusingly at the dragon. "Not me."

Like a moth to an open flame, Lyra slowly moved to kneel by the words. They whispered and seethed below her as she got nearer, a molten glow radiating out like captured sun rays. With little hesitation, the words took over, the light becoming blinding to the point of pain, then receding back into the stone leaving Lyra's head spinning slightly.

_Vul, zoor, vodahmin _

Dark, legend, forgotten

Lyra blinked a few times, standing back up. Serana looked from Lyra to the ground and then back to Lyra. "That was amazing. Do it again."

Lyra rolled her eyes but smiled all the same. "I can't just _do it again_." She looked up at Paarthurnax. "Shall I?" she said, feeling slightly uncertain.

"It's your life." The dragon said, rather unhelpfully Lyra thought. "Or death." He added.

"Yeah, cheers." She muttered. "Serana, you might wanna, you know.."

Serana pouted. "I want to watch."

Lyra sighed. "Well, stand outside and watch."

Serana huffed, but did as she was told.

"A warning, dovahkiin. This shout will... drain you."

Lyra looked at Paarthurnax suspiciously. "Drain?"

The old dragon dipped his head. "To create life, you must first give some. You will need your sleep."

Lyra didn't like the sound of that. "When you say sleep, are we talking Serana style?"

The dragon grunted in amusement. "Not quite. I do not mean you shall pass out, dohavkiin, merely that your next sleep she be... prolonged."

_Thats not so bad_. Lyra thought. "Okay then, if you're sure."

She looked at the egg for a long moment. It stared on back.

_Ah, what the hell?_

"VUL ZOR VODAHMIN!"

The shout cascaded around the egg, changing from deep golden to a cool shade of blue as it encased the object, crawling over the smooth surface like a sea mist. There was silence. Serana, who had been watching from a safe distance appeared back by Lyra's side where Lyra tended to like her. The blue of the shout slowly sunk into the rock, as if inhaled by a deep breath from within. For a moment, nothing happened. Just as Lyra was about to step towards it, It suddenly screamed and exploded into a thick black cloud of dust. All but Paarthurnax jumped. Lyra found herself instinctively placing herself in between the dust and Serana. The dust began to clear and all three peered into it. In the half light, a figure appeared. A tiny scrap of black no bigger than a small pumpkin. Lyra watched in wonder as the ball of black unfurled, tottering to it's feet. It opened its eyes almost immediately, giant orbs of tanzanite blue which were totally too big for its little head and sneezed amongst the rubble. It spat out glob of glowing molten liquid followed by a tiny puff of smoke, before falling back down onto it's side. The glob cooled quickly, solidifying into hard black rock. It lacked the scales of a normal dragon, instead it had a smooth black skin. It's tail was forked into two at the end, each pointed with a tiny though sharp looking little claw. From it's head, two straight inch-long horns stuck out, laid back like they'd been stroked down. Next to the little horns, two long, feeler-like tendrils flickered and waved like additional tails but Lyra had no idea what purpose they served. Small white claws poked out from under the dark skin of its feet, and Lyra noticed it actually had four legs, rather than the traditional two. It's leathery black wings were still held firmly against its body and it's chest heaved as it got used to the air, making tiny mewling noises.

"_That_. Is so cute."

Lyra peeled her eyes away from the new born dragon to look at Paarthurnax. "Serana has a point. How is _that_ meant to murder us all?"

Paarthurnax didn't answer just sniffed at the new life that was scrabbling around in what essentially, was his living room.

"_That_ is a _she_." He said, after a while. "And _she _will grow faster than you'll believe possible. Even Alduin was a baby once. You have maybe two months before she will be bigger than any horse. Four before she is bigger than me. Six before she becomes the biggest living creature Skyrim has seen since her parents. You have until then to make this dragon trust you _unconditionally_. If you do not, she will sail without a captain and even my ancient bones shudder to imagine the chaos."

The tiny dragon in front of them spat out another molten glob to join the first, and attempted to stand again. Lyra knelt gingerly down in front of the dragon. Carefully she outstretched her arms and waited as the dragon looked at her curiously with it's gigantic eyes. Slowly, it tottered towards her. She waited with held breath as it reached out with the tip of its muzzle and touched her hand. It was warm. Lyra stayed perfectly still and after a few moments, the baby waddled happily into her arms. She scooped it up against her chest and tried really hard not to scream at how utterly _cute_ it was. Serana stared at it in awe. "She's beautiful."

Lyra watched as the dragon made a quiet croaking sound and closed its eyes, sighing contentedly.

Paarthurnax looked at Lyra. "Take her home. She will be easy enough to cope with for now but it will not remain that way. When she starts to grow, bring her back here. Then, I will foster her."

Lyra nodded. "Thank you." she said gratefully. She turned to Serana. "Pass me that bag will you?" She said, an Idea forming. Serana did as she was bid, holding out the bag the egg had been in. Lyra carefully lowered the fragile feeling dragon into the bag. It poked it's head out and looked around as Lyra pulled the back onto her back. "Perfect." She said. "Shall we?"

Serana took her arm as the two left the cave, saying their goodbyes to Paarthurnax. She wondered what she had just signed herself up to.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucia was giddy. "Her name is Qo! She can speak, mama! I can still hear her! But I can understand her!"

Lyra smiled as Lucia squealed in delight. "We have a pet _dragon_!"

To the dragonborn's relief, Lucia was thrilled about Qo. Lyra had been anxious that upon her return to lakeview, the more placid of her adopted children would be afraid of the creature, but it appeared she had nothing to worry about. Runa was equally thrilled, albeit for different reasons. Her first though had been that one day she might be able to train with it, her second that she might be able to ride it. Lyra got the feeling that Runa would probably make a good dragon rider, however she wasn't exactly jumping with excitement at the idea. For the first time ever Runa had been reluctant to leave the house to train with Barbette that morning.

"Nice and simple. Ends in a vowel so the name will carry. It'll be easy to scream a warning when she comes to burn down the villages." Serana remarked.

Lyra rolled her eyes. "We're not going to let that happen. Look at them," She said gesturing to Lucia and the little dragon struggling playfully in her arms. "That dragon will be tamed within _hours_ never mind months."

Serana sat back in her seat. "What does Qo mean? I'm assuming it does mean something."

Lyra nodded. "Lightning. Not sure what the connection is. Maybe it's her eyes, they're very blue."

Serana murmured her agreement. There was a crash behind them and they both turned to see Lucia looking at them sheepishly. Qo was rocking around in circles in a pot as it settled on the floor and actually looked like she was rather enjoying the experience. She made a loud clicking noise and scrabbled out of her new play thing pawing at Lucia's dress to be picked up. Lucia scooped her up and jumped up and down in happiness. "Mama, can we really keep her?"

Lyra nodded. "Yeah, we really can. But you know it wont be long before we wont be able to fit her through the door anymore and then she's going to go and live with Paarthurnax on the mountain. She can learn to fly then, and speak aloud and all the things we can't really help her with."

Lucia's face fell. "Awww... But we can visit, right?"

Lyra nodded. "Sure. I'm sure she'll miss you far too much to let you _not_ visit."

Lucia squealed and giggled as Qo puffed out a little plume of blue-grey smoke and croaked, stretching her wings out and shuffling as Lucia fought to hold onto her.

Serana smirked. "She'll be the end of him."

Lyra had to agree. "Yeah, I hope he knows what a handful she's going to be." She looked over her shoulder at the small blonde. "Lu, take her down into the basement where there are fewer priceless things to break if you want to play."

"Okay!" The child set Qo down and ran through the doorless arch that lead toward the back of the house. The dragon scrambled along behind on her little legs, tongue lolling rather like a dog. Lyra sighed. She was going to have to keep an eye on those two.

Serana sipped from her glass. "Well, so far so good."

Lyra smiled. "I'm not sure my basement is going to agree."

Serana sighed. "I still can't get over the fact that my own mother had me blessed behind my fathers back by Paarthurnax. I can't believe she never told me. Most of all, I can't believe she got away with it."

Lyra looked thoughtful. "I definitely like her more than her husband. I've never met her, but I like her."

Serana chuckled. "Well she's bat-shit crazy in my opinion, so you'd probably get along."

Lyra scowled playfully. "I'm not crazy!"

Serana laughed. "By the eight, a title Lyra doesn't like. Now _there's_ world news."

Lyra laughed. "Crazy isn't a title, it's a full time occupation. I wouldn't have time."

Serana grinned as she glanced towards the door. Lydia held something up as they noticed her. "What the bloody _hell_ is this, and why is it all over the stable?"

Lyra squinted at it. "Oh. That would be coughed up ancient dragon rock."

Lydia raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We've adopted a dragon." Lyra said matter of factly.

Lydia put her hands on her hips. "..._What?" _

Lyra shrugged. "Her name is Qo and she's in the basement with Lucia. She has a tendency to spit out little globs of molten rock. She wont be here too long, because in a few months she's going to be bigger than this house."

Lydia looked incredulous.

Lyra held her hands up. "If I wan't a pet dragon, that's my business."

"Oh well it's nice to know you got a small one so you could keep it to yourself!" Lydia cried.

"She is small. About this big." Lyra reasoned, motioning with her hands.

Lydia sighed and started up the stairs. "If she eats my bed, I'll kill you."

Lyra nodded. "Seems fair."

Serana drank the last of her wine and stood. "Well, I'm going to hunt."

Lyra looked at her for a long moment. "Why don't I need to?" She said quietly. Serana sighed. "I don't know. I've heard of it happening before but... They were all sons and daughters of cold harbor... And they were all killed by my father."

Lyra frowned. "Why?"

Serana ran her hand through her hair. "They were too powerful for his liking. I think it was mainly jealousy though. He didn't like it that they had an advantage over him. Told you he was paranoid."

Lyra looked down at the floor. "So... It might not be a bad thing?"

Serna smiled softly. "No, I don't think it's a bad thing. There's nothing _wrong_ with you."

Lyra stood and nodded. "Thanks."

Serana touched her arm and then turned to leave.

"Serana," Lyra said as the older vampire was about to slip out of the door.

The other woman looked over to her. "Yeah?"

Lyra hesitated for a moment then sighed. "Be careful."

Serana smiled. "You're the one with a dragon in your basement."

Lyra smiled back and watched her disappear into the dusk that shrouded the world outside. She stood there a moment before making her way down to the aforementioned basement. It was way past Lucia's bedtime. She found Lucia asleep on the floor, curled up next to the forge. Qo was actually curled up _in_ the forge, snoring contentedly and seemingly unaware of the metal-melting heat below her. She really was unique. Lyra had to stand a minute to work out how in hell she was going to get it out. After a while she decided it was probably best to leave her there, scooping Lu up and carrying her back upstairs to her room. As soon as she had the child in bed she retired herself. She stared up at the ceiling and hoped Serana really would be okay. The woods could be dangerous at night.

_That bitch. _Harkon drilled the tip of his dagger further into the arm of his chair small shavings of wood curling up and quickly falling onto the floor below. Both his literal and metaphorical face was still throbbing. He couldn't believe the audacity. The _humiliation_. Found in a heap on the floor by the hounds, the _hounds_. He'd have the traitors killed. Both of them. _Bitches_. He glared into the flames of the fire before him, still chiseling at the wood under his arm. _Bitch_.

"My lord."

Harkon growled at the interruption to his thoughts and turned to find Garan lurking in the doorway.

"What?" He snapped.

Garan wasn't put off. "A visitor for you, my lord."

"Who is it?" He drawled.

"He says his name is Isran, my lord. He has a proposition for you."

Harkon shrugged. "I know no Isran. Tell him he may take his leave."

Garan took a deep breath. "He believes you can be of benefit to each other, my lord. He comes about the dragonborn."

_Bitch_. Harkon growled. "Fine. Bring him here."

Garan nodded deeply and left to reappear moments later with the man in question. He had a clean shaved head, but a relatively long beard and word a foreign brown plate armor Harkon didn't recognize. A war hammer was strapped to his back and a heavy chain was fastened tightly around his waist. Garan slunk out of the room and Harkon turned back to destroying his arm rest. "You wished to speak with me?" He said, skipping formalities. The man grunted. "My name is Isran. I represent the Dawnguard. Usually the only time I'd go near _your type_ would be with a crossbow."

Harkon rolled his eyes. He had heard of the Dawnguard and he honestly couldn't say they were on his christmas list. Still, the man had balls. "My name is Harkon. I represent clan Volkihar. You have 30 seconds to state your business before I have you thrown in with the rest of the _cattle_."

For a long moment, the two men glared at each other with equal disgust. Isran grunted again and sat down in the available chair, neglecting to ask beforehand.

"Recently, I took on a new recruit, Lyra. She has since betrayed me heavily and I'm not a man to tolerate that. I've heard that she has a new... _Friend_. I've heard this friend happens to be your daughter. From what I know, you don't care much for either of them. So here's my offer; for the time being, I'll call off my men. I propose a truce, a joining. Clan Volkihar and the Dawnguard to put aside their differences and work towards a common goal. The Dragonborn isn't a force to take on lightly, especially with her connections. Any move I make alone could be countered by the dark brotherhood, the influence of the Blackbriars, the Thieves Guild, The Legion, the Grey Beards _themselves_. Together, our amassed numbers would leave us both in a better position to get what we want if it came to serious fighting. There are whispers on the wind that the lost egg of Eidolon has been released. If the dragonborn is as great as the songs say, I can believe that. I also believe that that dragon, if it exists, will be sent our way sooner or later regardless of what we do- your daughter would make sure you at least got well acquainted with it and I couldn't say Lyra wouldn't turn it on us too, being that she is now of your... kind. Alone, neither of us can take on that sort of power. Together, we stand a chance. I get Lyra, you get your daughter."

Harkon stirred. "And what reason do I have to trust you, a vampire hunter? How do you even know all of this?"

Isran chuckled. "None at all. I have many people out day and night listening to whispers. That's all i'm going to tell you. But without us, that face of yours is gonna go unavenged. And I'd really like to get my sword on that Dragonborn and live to tell the tale. It's your choice. When I leave, the offer does too."

Harkon thought for a moment. This could really could be in his favor. The absence of the egg in Serana's room hadn't gone unnoticed and if the bitch's really had themselves a _dragon_...

"Fine. A truce. The joining temporary of the Dawnguard and clan Volkihar."

Isran looked satisfied, holding out his hand. Harkon took it, and they shook before the flames in the hearth before them. Rain began to last against the windows and somewhere in the distance a wolf howled to the new moon.


End file.
